


Прорицание вёльвы

by Joringhel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: пост!ВБ.  Когда Тессеракт будет уничтожен, память покинет всех, кто развернул время вспять. История о том, как время пошло назад, а Локи пришлось стать вёльвой, чтобы предотвратить гибель Асгарда.





	Прорицание вёльвы

**Author's Note:**

> Все эпиграфы взяты из “Прорицания вёльвы” в переводе А. Корсуна, все остальные события не имеют отношения к Старшей Эдде.  
> AU от событий фильмов “Мстители”, “Тор-2: Темный мир”, “Тор: Рагнарёк”.
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь:
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

_Это тоже свершилось  
В дни первой войны._

Локи взялся за рукоять ковчега, скрывающего Тессеракт, и поднял взгляд на Тора в ожидании команды к отбытию. На секунду ему показалось, будто что-то попало в глаз, какая-то соринка или что-то в этом роде; мир поплыл перед глазами, и пришлось часто заморгать, чтобы избавиться от помехи.  
— Что за?.. — пророкотал Тор, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Локи сощурился. Брат выглядел растерянным, словно забыл, куда они только что отправлялись, точно его коснулось чье-то колдовство. Взгляд Тора растерянно скользнул по ковчегу, по бетону площадки перед башней Старка и наконец остановился на Локи. Локи поднял бровь, как бы интересуясь, чего они ждут на этот раз. Он бы спросил, но треклятый намордник не оставил ему шанса.  
В следующий миг Тор шагнул вперед и расстегнул намордник.  
— Локи! — воскликнул он, и в голосе его слышалась неподдельная радость.  
Мстители, собравшиеся кругом вокруг них, отчего-то не спешили ему помешать. Вертелись на своих местах, осматривая себя с головы до ног, рассматривая друг друга.  
— Ну ты смотри, — хмыкнул Старк. — Никак сработало?  
— Сработало! — просиял Тор и сгреб Локи в охапку.  
— Что?.. Тор!.. Пусти! — прохрипел Локи, едва не задушенный в крепких братских объятиях. — Да что на тебя нашло? Мы собирались в Асгард, разве нет?  
— В Асгард… — Тор отступил и нахмурился, словно что-то припоминая.  
— Да, в Асгард, где наш великий отец упечет меня за решетку, а может, казнит, — ядовито прошипел Локи. — Чего тянуть? Ты же так торопился вернуть меня домой!  
— Подожди минутку… — Тор поднял руку, заставляя замолчать. — Планы меняются. Сейчас в приоритете кое-что другое.  
— Тогда прошу, вперед, — Старк первым двинулся к лифтам. — Виски? Кола? Ром?  
— Подожди-подожди, Тор, — включился в разговор Беннер. — Ты собираешься оставить Локи в таком виде? Я имею в виду… Я все понимаю, но сейчас он может быть опасен.  
Тор в задумчивости потер подбородок.  
— А ведь ты прав. Подожди минутку… — он запрокинул голову и закричал в небо: — Хеймдалль! Поспособствуй!  
Рухнувшая с небес радуга Бивреста застала Локи врасплох, заставив отпрыгнуть в сторону. Его руки все еще были скованы наручниками, и он никак не мог взять в толк, что заставило Мстителей резко изменить планы. Между тем Тор бережно извлек из переливающихся струй портала тяжелый ошейник.  
— Придется примерить новое украшение, братец, — хмуро сказал он. — Не то чтобы я этого хотел, но на первое время мы ограничим твою магию.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, превратим в простого смертного? Думаешь, я не знаю, что это? — возопил Локи, уставившись на ошейник.  
— Локи, — устало и как-то по-взрослому спокойно сказал Тор, и Локи осекся на полуслове, уловив незнакомые интонации. — Шею.  
— Может, и кляп вернешь? — предложила Романофф, следуя за Старком в башню.  
— Нет, — Тор улыбнулся. — Пока, по крайней мере. Если будет хорошо себя вести…  
Локи заскрипел зубами, но промолчал. Асгардские технологии блокировали его магию и не давали совершить даже простенькую иллюзию, и на свободу его никто не стремился отпускать. Тор забрал Тессеракт, который Локи машинально держал в стиснутых кулаках все это время, потрепал по плечу и подтолкнул в сторону лифтов.  
— И без глупостей, — предупредил он.  
— У нас мало времени, ребята, — Стив Роджерс остановился на полпути и бросил взгляд в безоблачное небо. — Надо хорошенько поработать.

— Я присоединюсь к вам вскоре, — пообещал Тор.  
Ладонь его все еще лежала на плече Локи. Мстители собрались в гостиной Старка, где привыкли держать совет, а Тор повел Локи дальше по коридорам башни, пока не дошел до дверей, гостеприимно распахнувшихся навстречу.  
Войдя в комнату, Локи с интересом огляделся.  
— Это мои покои. Старк каждому выделил комнату в башне, — пояснил Тор в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Посиди пока здесь, а после я приду к тебе и поговорим.  
Тор покинул комнату так стремительно, что Локи не успел ничего переспросить. Двери закрылись, и Локи остался один в пустой спальне.  
— Наручники хоть сними! — яростно крикнул он в пустоту.  
Тор не услышал.  
В комнате не было ничего лишнего: стол, стул, встроенный в стену шкаф, за приоткрытой дверью угадывалась ванная комната. Половину пространства занимала мягкая кровать. Локи присел на край кровати и уставился на свои руки. Он по-прежнему ничего не понимал. Что в секунду могло изменить намерения Тора, да и всех Мстителей, так, что еще какое-то время они готовы терпеть его присутствие в Мидгарде?  
Еще больше вопросов вызывало поведение Хеймдалля. Ошейник, сдерживающий магию, был передан сразу и без вопросов, так, словно к подобному развитию событий в Асгарде были готовы. Локи горько рассмеялся. Без магии он был бессилен, даже наручники не снимешь, что говорить о развлечениях более высокого класса?  
Оставалось в неведении ждать Тора и нового приговора.  
Локи поднялся с кровати и еще раз обошел комнату. В спальне, принадлежащей глупому братцу, сложно было рассчитывать найти что-то интересное. Тор не из тех, кто на досуге читает книги. Да и выглядело место необжитым, рука Старка чувствовалась больше. Типичная гостевая спальня на передохнуть от бесконечных подвигов, конечно.  
Интереса ради Локи заглянул в ванную. Хай-тек, все белое и металлическое, прямо глаз радует. Локи подумал, что с удовольствием принял бы душ или повалялся в ванне, но такой возможности ему не оставили. Доспех пропах насквозь потом и кровью, своей и чужой, ссадины и раны, пусть не представлявшие серьезной опасности, саднили и невыносимо чесались под плотными наручами. Локи бросил завистливый взгляд на широкую ванну и собрался вернуться в комнату, как вдруг удача улыбнулась ему. На полочке возле унитаза он нашел пару бульварных романов, попавших сюда непонятным образом, и кроссворд в мягкой обложке.  
Скованные руки, по крайней мере, не помешают ему читать. 

Когда Тор вернулся, Локи уже обустроился с относительным комфортом: избавился от сапог, улегся на кровать, положив под спину побольше подушек, и с интересом читал о похождениях мидгардского полицейского в поисках маньяка, планомерно уничтожающего Нью-Йорк. Теракты и нападения на мирных жителей автор описывал с такими восторженными подробностями, что книга невольно захватила Локи, и он не сразу заметил возвращение брата.  
— Локи, надо поговорить.  
— Ммм? — Локи взглянул на Тора поверх книги.  
— Для начала: я все знаю, знаю… Про читаури, про Таноса, представляю, через что тебе пришлось пройти… Хотя нет, не представляю, просто знаю факты.  
Книга выпала у Локи из рук. Тор перехватил руки Локи в свои и торопливо продолжил:  
— Я виноват, что это случилось. Ты мне дорог, брат. Я люблю тебя. Просто… знай это, хорошо?  
— Тор, ты в порядке? — с наигранной заботой осведомился Локи, меньше всего ожидавший услышать что-то подобное.  
— Локи, послушай меня. Прибереги свой яд на потом: у тебя будет время хорошенько укусить меня и проучить за все. Но сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Я слушаю? — поднял бровь Локи, глядя Тору в глаза.  
Столь серьезный взгляд… Никогда раньше Локи не видел, чтобы Тор так смотрел.  
— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о свойствах Тессеракта? — выпалил Тор.  
— Я знаю о нем больше, чем кто-либо в Девяти мирах, — медленно ответил Локи. — Тебе нужны мои знания?  
— Нам всем нужны твои знания. Необходимо уничтожить Тессеракт.  
— Что?!  
Локи думал, что удивить его непросто, да и к тому, что происходит что-то непонятное, успел привыкнуть. Но слова Тора ощутимо выбили его из колеи.  
— Да знаешь ли, о чем ты просишь, брат? Тессеракт — суть то, что дает силы Асгарду…  
— Я знаю все это. Но мне сейчас открыты иные знания. Желание Мстителей уничтожить Тессеракт сейчас, пока он в руках у них, не пустая прихоть. Это единственный возможный способ спасти Вселенную от гибели.  
Локи молча откинулся на подушки и медленно выдохнул.  
— Я не знаю, как уничтожить Тессеракт. Но знаю многое другое, — наконец произнес он. — Если я окажу вам помощь, ты походатайствуешь за меня перед Асгардским судом?  
— Или сяду с тобой вместе, — решительно кивнул Тор и взялся за наручники.  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивился Локи.  
— Освобождаю тебя, конечно. Насколько я знаю, в наручниках работать неудобно.  
— А ошейник?  
— С ошейником придется смириться, — осадил Тор, услышав надежду в голосе Локи. — Нам нужен твой разум и знания, Локи. Не твоя магия. По крайней мере, пока. 

В зале совещаний Локи встретили молча. Если бы взгляды могли испепелять, тогда, наверное, от нелюбви Мстителей мог выйти какой-то толк, но в остальном они просто смирились с его присутствием. Как будто не он только что разнес пол Нью-Йорка. Как будто не он привел армию Читаури из другого мира.  
В самом деле, происходило что-то неладное.  
— Итак, — хлопнул в ладони Старк, оглядев присутствующих. — Ну, раз мы все здесь собрались, давайте обсуждать нашу главную повестку дня. Я спрашиваю вас: как уничтожить Тессеракт?  
В руках у него из ниоткуда возник пакет орешков. Стив Роджерс неодобрительно хмыкнул, что тут же привлекло внимание Старка:  
— Что хмыкаешь? Есть идеи?  
— Я не так хорошо разбираюсь в устройстве Камней Бесконечности, как многие из вас, — медленно проговорил Стив, качая головой. — Знаю только, что мы должны остановить Таноса раньше, чем в его руках окажется хотя бы один.  
— Уничтожим Тессеракт — и не станет Камня Пространства, — вмешался Тор. — И где находится Камень Разума, нам тоже известно. За Камнем Реальности присмотрит кролик, и вот уже три…  
— А ты точно доверяешь Стражам Галактики? — нервно сжал кулаки Беннер. — Даром что мы здесь все более-менее в курсе дела, а Ракете придется убеждать всю команду...  
— И мы так и не узнали, откуда Танос добыл Камень Души, — вздохнула Наташа.  
— Зато знаем, где и когда появится Эфир, — снова вставил Тор. — Нам следует решать задачи одну за другой, последовательно, не бросаясь за всеми Камнями разом. Времени у нас мало.  
— И то верно, — хмыкнул Старк. — Я предлагаю следующее: Беннер, бери Локи и отправляйтесь в лабораторию. Джарвис поспособствует, подгонит все, что надо. Локи, без глупостей, ок? А то наш большой зеленый друг снова с тобой поиграет…  
Локи передернуло. Беннера тоже.  
— Что ж... Локи, — выдавил Брюс и поднялся из-за стола. — Старк прав, идем. Вздумаешь что-то утаить или начать свои фокусы — и будет плохо.  
Локи промолчал.  
— Я отправлюсь с вами, — предложила Наташа. — Толку от меня сейчас мало, хоть за Локи присмотрю, пока что-то еще не придумаем.  
— А мы пока займемся городом, — подумав, сказал Стив. — Нью-Йорк сильно пострадал, в том числе и по нашей вине. Будет хорошим жестом со стороны Мстителей помочь его восстановить.

Тессеракт мерно сиял голубым светом, тщательно закрепленный в самом центре лабораторного стола.  
— Еще раз предупреждаю, выкинешь что угодно…  
— И придет зеленый друг? — осклабился Локи. — Может, хватит мне угрожать? Мне казалось, здесь какое-то важное дело.  
— Правильно, всего-то мир спасти, — пожала плечами Наташа, тщательно закрывая двери.  
Брюс и Локи подошли к столу с разных сторон и уставились на Тессеракт.  
— Итак? — спустя минуту тишины спросил Брюс.  
— Что — итак?  
— Что ты знаешь про Тессеракт? Выкладывай?  
Локи закатил глаза.  
— Один из Камней Бесконечности. Точнее, сосуд, в котором хранится одна из шести сингулярностей — Камень Пространства. В свое время Асгард заполучил его, и с его помощью достиг власти над Девятью мирами. Иными словами, Тессеракт дает возможность отправиться в любую точку Вселенной. На его энергии функционировал Биврест, давая Асгарду эту неиссякаемую власть. Как видите, не только Асгарду: его мощи хватит и на портал, и на ядерную боеголовку — ваш Щит тоже даром времени не терял.  
— Мы не так много знаем о Камнях Бесконечности, как хотелось бы, — признался Беннер, нервно протирая очки подолом рубашки. — Зато ясно представляем, что такая мощь в руках злодея просто уничтожит Вселенную. Поэтому вопрос не столько в том, что такое Тессеракт и как его используют, сколько в том, как его уничтожить.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Локи. — Мне в голову бы не пришло уничтожить силу, способную принести такую власть…  
— Не очень-то тебе эта власть помогла… — словно бы вскользь заметил Беннер.  
Локи нахмурился.  
— Речь идет не обо мне.  
—- Да, да, конечно, — поднял руки Брюс. — Так что там было про уничтожение невероятного концентрата космической энергии?  
— Ничего, — отчеканил Локи и стиснул зубы так, что на скулах заходили желваки. — Совершенно точно ни-че-го.  
Беннер кивнул и махнул рукой, вытаскивая словно из воздуха трехмерную доску, исписанную формулами. Локи медленно выдохнул, не давая ярости выплеснуться на Беннера — слишком свежи были воспоминания о силе Халка. Беннер довольно хмыкнул и смахнул формулы с доски, оставив схематичный рисунок Тессеракта и несколько теоретических выкладок рядом с ним.  
— Итак?..

— У нас есть какие-нибудь новые идеи? — спросил Тони Старк, наливая виски в граненый бокал.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Наташа.  
— Никаких, — вторя ей, вздохнул Тор.  
— А наши гении научного разума чего-нибудь достигли?  
— Если очевидный вывод о том, что Тессеракт — суть космическая сингулярность, запечатанная в ланч-бокс, считается за достижение, то в этом мы превзошли себя, — развел руками Беннер.  
— Поймите вы, — прошипел Локи. — Тессеракт не уничтожить руками смертных, даже магией! Это сила выше всего, что стоит во Вселенной. Нужна невероятная мощь, чтобы хотя бы повредить камень.  
Меряющий шагами комнату Стив Роджерс вдруг резко остановился и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но… спасибо за идею, Локи.  
Почувствовав на себе недоуменные взгляды, Стив широко улыбнулся и уронил одно слово:  
— Ванда.  
— Стив, ты гений! — вскочил на ноги Беннер. — Это может сработать!  
— Более того, — поднял палец вверх Тони Старк. — Это ведь однажды сработало?  
— А Ванда может помнить? — спросил Тор.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стив. — По понятным причинам, она сейчас находится там, где была во время этих событий…  
— В Заковии! — одновременно вскрикнули Наташа и Брюс.  
— Стало быть, в Заковию? — деловито спросил Старк.  
— Один момент, Тони… Лучше тебе пока остаться здесь. Ты забыл, наверное, но Ванда и Пьетро ненавидят тебя сейчас. Думают, что ты виноват в уничтожении их дома. В настоящий момент они в лаборатории Гидры, и на их странных способностях ставят опыты. Появись ты там, и они могут тебя убить.  
Старк молча отпил виски. В словах Стива был резон.  
— Мы отправимся. Я, Наташа, Брюс… Подключим Клинта, введем его в курс дела. Мы справимся, потому что в этот раз мы знаем, что искать и к чему быть готовыми. Но если сможем убедить Ванду в сотрудничестве, получим ключ к уничтожению Тессеракта.  
— Она же в мысли ходит, как к себе домой, — недовольно хмыкнул Тони. — Покажите ей будущее, и дело с концом.  
— Может быть, это останется нашим последним козырем… Лучше прибережем его в рукаве, — медленно проговорил Стив. — Мстители, на выход.  
Стив быстрым шагом пошел к лифтам. Старк отдал Джарвису команду подготовить “птичку” к полету.  
— Тор, ты с нами? — спросила Наташа, перед тем как покинуть зал совещаний.  
— Вы справитесь без меня, я в вас не сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Тор. — Но здесь Локи, и я останусь с ним. Есть вещи, которые я должен ему поведать.  
— Да и присмотреть за ним не мешает, — фыркнул Старк.  
— Тони Старк, я буду благодарен, если ты выделишь еще одни гостевые покои для моего брата, — обратился к нему Тор, выделив интонационно слово “гостевые”.  
Тони поперхнулся виски.  
— А без этого никак? В одной спальне не уместитесь?  
— Тони! — Тор нахмурился, и в воздухе отчетливо запахло озоном.  
Изображение на трехмерной доске, раскрытой Беннером, пошло помехами.  
— Сэр, — попросил Джарвис. — Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы обошлись без использования ваших грозовых талантов под крышей этой башни.  
— Конечно. Прости, Ви… Джарвис, — ответил Тор.  
Тони укоряюще на него посмотрел. Потом вздохнул и добавил:  
— Джарвис, подготовь еще одну комнату на восемьдесят пятом этаже, поближе к Тору.  
— Будет сделано, сэр.

_солнце не ведало,  
где его дом,  
звезды не ведали,  
где им сиять..._

Тор открыл глаза.  
Перед ним простиралось бескрайнее поле высокой зеленой травы, словно утопающей в тяжелом северном небе.  
Он был один, и холодный ветер продувал до костей. Тор уверенно пошел вперед, и трава мягко ложилась ему под ноги. Откуда-то он знал заранее, кого встретит в конце пути.  
Локи сидел спиной к нему на краю обрыва и смотрел, как бьется о берег яростное море.  
— Ну, здравствуй, брат, — не оборачиваясь, произнес он.  
На нем был все тот же доспех из черной и синей кожи, черные волосы слиплись от крови, но в голосе Тор уловил радость встречи, на которую оба уже не надеялись.  
Впервые за долгое время он ощутил покой.  
— Привет, — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся он и присел рядом.  
Повернув голову, он увидел бледный профиль Локи, перепачканный кровью и копотью.  
— Лучше тебе меня не касаться, — поторопился предупредить Локи, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — У нас мало времени. Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Я слушаю, — кивнул Тор, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
— Когда вы уничтожите Тессеракт, мир начнет меняться. Начнется новая реальность, которая станет единственно верной для Вселенной. И вы забудете все, что произошло с вами в отмененном будущем. Вы снова вернетесь в тот год, когда остановили вторжение Читаури, и будете знать и помнить только то, что знали и помнили.  
— Я… Предполагал что-то подобное. Но ведь те, кто и так живет в то время, ничего не забудут?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Локи. — Для них жизнь пойдет дальше, так, как идет. Их память сохранит все события.  
— Иными словами, Локи… Тот Локи, что сейчас в Мидгарде?..  
— Да. Убеди его поверить тебе. Расскажи о Хеле, о Рагнареке, об… отце. Обо всем, что приведет к уничтожению Асгарда. Судьба нечасто дает второй шанс, но…  
Локи согнул ногу в колене и уперся в нее подбородком, все еще испытующе глядя на Тора.  
— Справишься?  
— А у меня есть выбор? Спасти Асгард от горькой участи… Я мечтаю об этом.  
— Тебе придется нелегко.  
— Научи меня? Что сделать, чтобы тот Локи мог поверить мне?  
Локи вздохнул.  
— Сейчас ты мало что можешь, брат. Тем Локи, который останется с тобой, движет обида, отчаяние, горечь предательства, боль и одиночество. Будет сложно докричаться до его сердца.  
— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — рассмеялся Тор, с нежностью глядя на брата. — К тому же я знаю, что в глубине души он все еще любит меня.  
— Глупец, — улыбнулся Локи.  
Некоторое время они молчали, глядя на суровый морской прибой.  
— Дай мне совет?  
— Совет?.. Надо подумать. Вот что, постарайся, чтобы меня не упекли в темницу. Многие злые горькие мысли зародились именно там. Одиночество и забвение — опасная смесь.  
— Принято. Не дам посадить за решетку — или сядем вместе, ну, сам понимаешь. После того, что мы собираемся сделать…  
— Помни еще, брат: у Асгарда есть иные ресурсы, дающие жизнь Бивресту. Просто Тессеракт всегда был самым легким и надежным.  
— Жаль, что я не могу обнять тебя сейчас, — вздохнул Тор.  
Локи промолчал.  
— Ты меня дождись, ладно? — продолжил Тор, чувствуя, что время на исходе. — Я скоро приду.  
— Знаешь, Танос ведь и вправду убил меня… — задумчиво прошептал Локи.  
— Неважно, все неважно, — помотал головой Тор. — Дождешься?  
Локи задумчиво кивнул.  
— Смотри, брат, — тихо позвал он.  
Над серыми волнами разливался золотом новый рассвет. Тор улыбнулся и откинулся на спину, прямо в густую траву. Растворяясь в золотой дымке пробуждения, он чувствовал вкус губ Локи на своих губах.

_в глаза посмотрел ей:  
"Что меня вопрошать?  
Зачем испытывать?.._

Среди ночи раздался стук в дверь.  
Локи сонно поморгал, сев в кровати: кого еще принесло.  
— Локи, я могу войти? — пробасил из-за двери Тор.  
— Входи, конечно, — пожал плечами Локи.  
Тор ввалился в комнату. Выглядел он помято: в простых штанах и рубашке, со спутанной копной волос, которую то и дело поправлял так, словно она ему мешала.  
— Локи, ты должен меня внимательно выслушать, — начал Тор, опускаясь на кровать рядом с ним. — Выслушать и поверить. У меня мало времени. А я должен многое рассказать тебе.  
— Что ты намерен мне рассказать такого, что мне неизвестно? — ощетинился Локи, скорее по привычке — от Тора сейчас не исходило явной угрозы.  
— Я намерен вложить в твои руки судьбу Асгарда, — сказал Тор и для наглядности взял руку Локи в свои.  
Локи вопросительно посмотрел в глаза, выискивая тень издевки или насмешки. Но Тор был серьезен. Пожалуй, такого взгляда Локи не видел у него никогда. Словно Тор разом повзрослел на несколько столетий.  
— Послушай, я вижу, что ты недоумеваешь от того, что происходит. Тебе может казаться, что мы все сошли с ума: минуту назад собирались возвращаться в Асгард, и вот уже пытаемся уничтожить Тессеракт, и Мстители заодно с нами и даже ничего не имеют против тебя… Все потому, что мы вернулись из будущего.  
— Из будущего? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Локи.  
— Истинно так. Из далекого будущего. Минул почти десяток лет, для смертных это долго. Для нас с тобой, как оказалось, тоже.  
— И что же побудило вас вернуться… из будущего?  
— Я слышу недоверие в твоем голосе. Ты вправе испытывать его, но выслушай меня сначала. Там, в том будущем, которое случилось, мы потеряли все. Сначала Асгард сгорел в пламени Рагнарека, а после Танос, захватив невиданную власть, стер в пыль половину Вселенной. Немногие выжившие сумели найти способ обернуть время вспять и вернуться в ту точку, где еще можно все изменить. В тот момент, когда Тессеракт был у нас в руках.  
— Ты несешь полный бред, братец, — нахмурился Локи и попытался выдернуть руку из хватки брата, но Тор удержал его.  
— Я знаю, что ты был в плену у Таноса, — быстро проговорил он. — Ты лучше, чем каждый из нас, представляешь себе его мощь. И амбиции. Ты хочешь остановить Таноса?  
— Что в твоем ужасном будущем произошло со мной? — спросил Локи и увидел, как Тор переменился в лице. — О, вот как… Ясно.  
— Послушай, брат, я… Можно я расскажу все от начала до конца?  
Локи кивнул.

Тор рассказывал долго, обстоятельно, иногда забегая вперед, перескакивая с события на событие, но Локи останавливал его, направляя мысль в нужное русло. Ему не впервой было выпытывать из брата подробности истории и вытягивать нить из кудели его сбивчивого рассказа, а то, что принес с собой Тор, в самом деле звучало захватывающе. И так не похоже на правду, что Локи был готов ему поверить.  
Тор рассказывал о будущем. О том, как Малекит, последний из Темных Эльфов, в попытках захватить Эфир вторгнется в Асгард, и от его руки падет Фригга. Как самого Локи Тор оставит холодным и мертвым на безжизненной темной земле Свартальфхейма. Как в сражении за Эфир вновь пострадают люди, а после Тор передаст его Коллекционеру, в Забвение, которое на тот момент кажется столь безопасным местом.  
Как Локи обманом свергнет Одина и останется править Асгардом под его личиной. Как они оба проводят Одина, сидя на пустынном обрыве где-то в норвежских фьордах, а после явится она.  
Хела.  
— Сестра? Ты сказал… сестра? — неверяще протянул Локи.  
— У нашего отца были дети до нас. Многие тысячи лет. Помнишь фрески, что украшают потолки в тронном зале? Под ними скрыты другие, и в них нет того мира, покоя и пасторали. Хела — богиня Смерти, и вместе с Одином они подчинили Девять миров власти Асгарда. Но после отец одумался и решил править мирно, и заточил Хелу…  
— А смерть его разрушила печать?  
— Все так. Под властью Хелы Асгард пал. Она убила всех, кто осмелился не подчиниться ей, и вознамерилась захватить власть над всей Вселенной. Девяти миров ей было мало. Ее, состоящую из боли и гнева, заточение превратило в настоящую дьяволицу. Силы ее огромны: представь, она просто раздавила мой Мьелльнир, всего лишь сжав его в руке!  
— Как же ты без молота? — фальшиво посочувствовал Локи, но Тор только улыбнулся на колкость:  
— Я узнал, что способен на большее. Что я бог грома, а не молотов, в конце концов. Но большую цену пришлось заплатить мне за то знание. Единственное, что смогло остановить Хелу — Рагнарек, который устроили мы сами. А от Асгарда осталась лишь горстка людей, которых спустя несколько месяцев разбросало по Вселенной по прихоти спятившего Титана. И ты погиб там, Локи. В руках Таноса ты нашел настоящую смерть.  
Услышав это, Локи вздрогнул.  
Тор, опустив взгляд, старательно рассматривал узор на покрывале.  
Локи, с силой втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, вырвал руку и выпалил:  
— Складно рассказываешь, братец. Я уже почти было начал тебе верить….  
— Локи, Локи!.. — Тор взял его лицо в ладони и прижался лбом ко лбу. — Как же все у нас с тобой не просто…  
— Как будто что-то есть “у нас с тобой”, — прошипел Локи, но вырываться не стал.  
Коротко улыбнувшись, Тор поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
— Там, в будущем, которое уже не случится, мы были вместе.  
Локи сощурился, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Уж не знаю, что ты себе придумал, братец, но не могу представить, что должно было произойти, чтобы случилось подобное…  
— Я потерял все, — просто ответил Тор. — Лишился дома, семьи, молота, глаза… И своей гордыни.  
— Ты — и без гордыни? Звучит невероятно, — хмыкнул Локи.  
— Хочешь проверить? — Тор снова коротко поцеловал его, и Локи не оттолкнул. 

— Я рад, что на тебе сейчас это, — сбивчиво пробормотал Тор, просунув пальцы под жесткий каркас ошейника.  
— Вот как? — нахмурился Локи. — Любишь играть в господина?  
— Да это тут при чем… — Тор рассеянно провел пальцами по бледному горлу, и Локи невольно запрокинул голову назад.  
Глядя, как черные волосы змеями вьются по подушке, Тор продолжил:  
— Если бы его не было и ты был при своей магии, ты бы покрыл свое тело соблазнительной иллюзией. Вылепил бы из себя совершенного бога с белоснежной кожей, не тронутой временем и лишениями.  
Локи замер, глядя на него немигающим взглядом. Зрачки его расширились, почти полностью залив зеленую радужку. Тор взялся за завязки его рубашки и медленно потянул стягивающий их узел.  
— Ты вечно пытаешься скрыться от самого себя, Локи, и не понимаешь, что этого делать не стоит. Ты скрываешь под иллюзиями шрамы, думая, что они уродуют тебя, но все ровно наоборот. — Тор освободил Локи от рубашки и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к выпирающей ключице. — Я знаю каждый из этих шрамов. Это свидетельства твоей боли и твоей силы. Я помню, как каждый из них был получен.  
Локи закусил губу и отвернулся.  
— Я знаю, что ты терпеть их не можешь, — мягко сказал Тор. — Но они делают тебя — тобой. Вот этот шрам, он рассказывает о нашем детстве. О высоком дереве с раскидистыми ветвями, на которое мы так любили забираться мальчишками. О ветви, которая обломилась под твоим весом, когда ты стал старше, а я не успел тебя поймать. Я тогда не знал, что буду не успевать ловить тебя снова и снова, и раз за разом корить себя за это…  
— Ох, да брось эту сентиментальную чушь, братец!  
— А вот этот — от моего меча, — продолжил Тор, пропустив мимо ушей его слова. — На тренировках. Следы тех дней, когда мы еще сражались вместе. После того дня я опасался ранить тебя и был осторожен. Твои же ножи с тех пор не раз побывали у меня под ребрами…  
— Тор, послушай…  
— Локи… — пальцы Тора легли ему на губы. — Про эти длинные глубокие шрамы говорить не будем? Я знаю, кто и зачем их нанес. Знаю и про те, что оставили Читаури. Ты прошел через боль и ад, и я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы переписать эту страницу нашей судьбы; лишь смириться с ней и постараться искупить вину.  
— Не делай вид, что читаешь меня как открытую книгу!  
— Но так и есть, — сказал Тор, накрывая его тело своим и глядя в глаза. — Ты сейчас для меня открытая книга, потому что я знаю — узнал там, в будущем, — тебя так хорошо, как только мог. И все равно не спас, не смог спасти. И раз боги дали нам второй шанс… Я не хочу разменивать его на глупости.  
— Тогда хватит пустых слов, — приказал Локи, запуская руку в светлые волосы и крепко сжимая пальцы.  
Тор усмехнулся краешком губ и подчинился. 

— И в самом деле, братец, тебя не узнать, — через время выдохнул Локи, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. — Кто бы мог предположить наличие у тебя таких… скрытых талантов. И эти молнии…  
Тор самодовольно усмехнулся.  
— Тебе о многом еще предстоит узнать, Локи.  
— Вот как, в самом деле? — зеленые глаза Локи хитро сощурились.  
Он потянулся было к Тору, намереваясь продолжить узнавание опытным путем, но крики, доносящиеся из коридора, не позволили это сделать. Тор нахмурился, резко садясь на кровати. По обнаженным плечам пробежала быстрая молния.  
— Сиди тихо, — предупредил он. — Мы еще не знаем, как повернутся события. Но, кажется, Мстителям удалось…  
Что именно удалось, Тор не договорил. Лицо его напоминало грозовую тучу, даже светлые глаза потемнели и засветились синевой. Он встал и принялся одеваться.  
Локи прислушался.  
Из коридора явственно раздавалось громкое “Старк!”, а еще: “Нет, никогда!” и снова — “Старк”. Незнакомый женский голос с явным акцентом выкрикивал ругательства вперемешку с мольбами о помощи, слышались мерные возражения Роджерса — что ж, его занудство иногда умело успокаивать.  
— Где, мать его, Тор, когда он нужен? — недовольно крикнул Старк откуда-то издалека.  
Одновременно с этим по комнате загремел Джарвис:  
— Прошу прощения, господин Тор, но вы срочно нужны в зале совещаний. Я думаю, господину Локи тоже можно присоединиться.  
Джарвис умолк. Тор недовольно хмыкнул и повернулся к Локи.  
— Пойдешь?  
— Пойду, — пожал плечами Локи, уже успевший одеться и привести себя в порядок. — Интересно, знаешь ли, что такое происходит.  
— Думаю, привели Ванду. А она Старка очень не любит. Это потом поймет, как ей повезло… Но в наших интересах объяснить ей это как можно раньше. 

Атмосфера в зале совещаний была до предела накалена. Тони Старк стоял у окна и, кажется, готов был в любую минуту активировать броню. Мстители выглядели напряженными, Беннер медленно и глубоко дышал, стремясь не дать Халку вырваться на волю.  
Стив Роджерс, в полном доспехе Капитана Америки, стоял посреди комнаты. Весь его вид, уверенный и спокойный, говорил о том, что он держит ситуацию под контролем. И, видимо, ему это удавалось: по крайней мере вновь прибывшие не разгромили помещение и не рвались в сражение.  
Странно одетая девушка, от которой фонило энергией, а между пальцев текли алые потоки, стояла рядом с высоким юношей, то ли седым, то ли просто очень светловолосым. Тора поразили их глаза: это были глаза загнанных зверей. Так смотрят люди, которым нечего больше терять. Надежда — последний свет для таких людей, на лицах которых стоит печать трагедии. И сражаться за нее они будут готовы до последнего.  
Тор успел забыть о том, что у Ванды Максимофф были такие глаза.  
— Вы обещали, что позаботитесь о нас! — крикнул Пьетро. — А сами привели в логово Тони Старка!  
Он выплюнул имя Старка с такой ненавистью, что у Тора по спине пробежал холодок. Он напряг память и вспомнил причину: кажется, ракеты “Старк Индастриз” несколькими годами раньше упали на дом, где жили Ванда и Пьетро. Одна взорвалась сразу, другая несколько дней лежала в метре от них, и они прятались под завалами, зная, что в любой момент могут умереть. Что Тони Старк убьет их.  
Кажется, этого они в своем плане не учли.  
— Послушай, Ванда... — начал Тони, но Стив жестом остановил его:  
— Не надо. — Он поймал взгляд Тони и уверенно улыбнулся, потом повернулся к Ванде и Пьетро. — Так получилось, что нам известно, кто вы, и известно, как вы оказались в руках Гидры. Вы имеете полное право бояться Тони Старка, но сейчас здесь находится не только он. Мы привели вас в самое безопасное сейчас логово на планете: в логово Мстителей. Привезли вас сюда, чтобы спасти. Чтобы помочь вам.  
Голос Капитана Америки звучал успокаивающе. Ванда нахмурилась и все-таки спросила:  
— От чего вы вздумали нас спасать, если главный наш враг — Тони Старк?  
— Да, да, конечно, а Гидра — развлекательный лагерь для детей-паранормов, — пробурчал себе под нос Тони, но его все услышали.  
— Тони, — осуждающе покачал головой Стив Роджерс.  
— А что, я не прав? Детишкам нравилось у Гидры. Пусть бы дожили последние дни в радости и веселье.  
— Последние дни? — вскинулся Пьетро. — С какой бы стати им быть последними?  
— С того, что мы — так уж получилось — обладаем информацией о будущем этой Вселенной. Том будущем, которое наступит, если не изменить некоторые события. И одна из потерь войны, на пороге которой мы стоим — твоя гибель, Пьетро. И катастрофа, которая уничтожит Заковию, тоже случится очень скоро. Если — повторяю, если — мы не успеем пустить будущее по иному пути.  
Повисла оглушительная тишина.  
— Я не верю тебе, — наконец сказала Ванда. — Не верю.  
Стив мягко улыбнулся. Глаза его оставались печальными.  
— Так посмотри, Ванда. Загляни в мой разум, и убедишься, что я не лгу.  
Ванда приоткрыла рот, ошарашенная его знанием о ней — о тех сторонах могущества, которые она тщетно надеялась скрыть.  
Она медленно приблизилась к Стиву и поднесла руку к его лбу. Ее глаза расширились, она неверяще уставилась на Стива, который стоял молча, не двигаясь, не делая и малейшей попытки ей помешать. Как и закрыть сознание. Для Ванды, привыкшей вламываться силой в чужие сознания, подобная открытость была незнакомой, чужой и пугающей. Она поспешно отдернула руку, шагнула назад и, обессиленная, опустилась на пол.  
— Почему так? — жалобно прошептала она. — И иначе нельзя?  
Пьетро в два шага оказался возле сестры, обнимая ее за плечи.  
— Что вы ей показали? — возмущенно крикнул он. — Вы напугали ее!  
Стив покачал головой.  
— К сожалению, это будущее, которое уже есть, Ванда. Оно случилось, и повторится опять, если ты не поможешь нам сейчас.  
— И Пьетро?.. — Ванда не смогла договорить, лишь крепче взяла брата за руку.  
— Послушай, милая… — Наташа присела на корточки рядом с ней. — Я бы хотела пообещать тебе, что все будет хорошо в новой реальности, да только не знаю сама. Зато в старой точно все было… Плохо. Никому не понравилось. Так что ты уж помоги нам, а мы поможем вам. Мстители своих не бросают.  
— Там… В будущем… Я была Мстителем?  
— Да, — улыбнулась Наташа. — И одним из лучших.  
Ванда слабо улыбнулась.  
— Если то, что я видела, хотя бы частично правдиво… Я не хотела бы такой судьбы ни себе, ни Заковии… Ни даже Тони Старку.  
— Вот как? — присвистнул Тони.  
— Что я должна сделать? — не обращая на него внимания, спросила Ванда.  
Она поднялась с пола, но руки Пьетро не отпустила.  
— Уничтожить Тессеракт, — сказал Стив Роджерс. — Только твои уникальные способности могут противостоять мощи космической сингулярности.  
— Тессеракт? Один из этих Камней? — напрягся Пьетро.  
— Вам известно о Камнях? — удивился Брюс.  
— Известно… В Гидре говорили об этом. Мы слушали. Так вы уверены, что Ванда может и это ей не навредит? Потому что если навредит…  
— Уверены, — твердо ответил Стив Роджерс.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что она уже сделала это однажды. 

Локи скучал в одиночестве, сидя в зале совещаний с бокалом виски. Даже Беннер вышел о чем-то переговорить с Наташей, убедившись, что Локи без магии в самом деле мало что сейчас мог.  
Решив вопрос с уничтожением Тессеракта, Мстители разделились. У каждого нашлись незаконченные дела, которые хотелось решить до того, как изменится мир. Стив отправился на встречу с Фьюри; он прекрасно сознавал, что ему не хватит времени спасти Баки в одиночестве, и надо было успеть передать информацию в руки, которые смогли бы с этим что-то сделать. Хоть у него не было оснований доверять Фьюри после всего случившегося, но не попробовать помочь Баки в этой реальности он не мог.  
Старк уединился с Джарвисом и что-то тщательно надиктовывал на запись.  
Тор же отправился к Джейн. Локи не сомневался, что он так сделает, и тем не менее что-то все равно грызло его под ребрами, то неприятное чувство, которое возникало раньше по отношению к Сиф и троице воинов.  
Локи не знал, что ждет его в Асгарде. А после того, что ему довелось узнать, увидеть и пережить, уже не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать. Не все ли равно, запрет его Один, как мифическую Хелу, в существование которой он до сих пор не мог окончательно поверить, до конца времен или отправит на плаху? Что полагается за уничтожение Тессеракта, он в целом предпочитал не думать.  
Мысли его обратились к грядущему Рагнарёку.  
Если все сказанное Тором — правда, то Асгарду в самом деле угрожает опасность. А спасение Асгарда от неминуемой гибели вернет ему, Локи, репутацию. Это было… соблазнительно. Но полагаться на ничем не подтвержденные слова Тора из будущего в качестве собственной защиты Локи считал безрассудным.  
Адвокатов ему не дадут.  
А Всеотец стар и подвержен смене настроения. Интересно, встретит он их в гневе или в страхе? Если бы настроения Одина были предсказуемы, он мог бы им манипулировать. Мог бы. Тор сказал, что там, в неслучившемся будущем, Одина удалось взять под заклятье, лишить памяти и заточить в Мидгарде. Звучало еще более соблазнительно, хоть и привело к катастрофе. Но стоило взять на заметку.  
Жаль, спросить не догадался — какое именно заклинание не смог порвать Один в первые же минуты…  
От размышлений Локи отвлек Тони Старк.  
— Скучаешь? — он прошел напрямик к бару.  
Локи не ответил.  
— Пить будешь? А, вижу, ты уже… Обновить?  
— Пожалуй, — Локи подставил бокал, и Тони плеснул в него виски.  
— Слушай, парень… — Тони сел рядом и серьезно посмотрел на Локи. — Мы все тебя не очень-то любим. И за Нью-Йорк, и за отношение, да ты и сам понимаешь. Но ты брат Тора, а Тор наш друг. Поэтому приходится мириться с твоим существованием. Тор уверен, что ты можешь еще исправиться.  
— Хотя бы ты избавь меня от нотаций, — прошипел Локи, спрыгивая с подоконника.  
— Да это не нотации, — хмыкнул Старк, поболтав виски в бокале. — Там, в неслучившемся будущем… Все были хороши. И натворили много дел, которые лучше не вспоминать. И не повторять. Сейчас у меня в голове, если честно, полная каша. Прошлое, будущее, космические приключения и массовые гибели… Такое врагу не пожелаешь. Так что давай договоримся, приятель: вы с Тором завтра отбываете в свой Асгард, и мы тебя больше не видим на Земле? Просто сойдемся на этом, мы не будем в претензии — своих дел хватает.  
Локи пожал плечами.  
— Что я в вашем Мидгарде забыл? — хмуро спросил он и с ослепительной ясностью понял, что ничего.  
Он ждал лишь возвращения Тора, чтобы отправиться домой — в чем, конечно, ни за что бы не стал признаваться вслух. 

Тор явился через несколько часов. Глаза его светились задумчивым весельем, словно он только что провернул какую-то шалость, которая ему самому казалась невероятно забавной.  
Мстители к тому времени уже собрались в зале совещаний. Беннер принес Тессеракт и бережно установил его в центре стола. Куб сиял и переливался всеми оттенками голубого, притягивая взгляд.  
Локи с ненавистью посмотрел на Тессеракт, не оправдавший его надежд, и переключился на брата:  
— Вернулся наконец?  
— Да, сделал важное дело: попрощался с Джейн до того, как она бросила меня.  
Поймав удивленные взгляды, устремленные на него со всех концов помещения, он поспешил исправиться:  
— В смысле, расстался с ней по-хорошему, нам ведь явно не по пути. Здесь какое будущее ни возьми, все одно: между нами миры, пространства, а я вечно занят… В общем, лучше так.  
— И самолюбие твое не пострадает, — фыркнул себе под нос Тони Старк.  
Тор хмыкнул и демонстративно повернулся к Стиву:  
— А как твои дела? Удача сопутствовала тебе в исполнении долга дружбы?  
— Еще как, — улыбнулся Стив. — Надеюсь, что мне удастся вспомнить вовремя… то, без чего игра не будет стоить свеч.  
— Надеюсь, что все будет не зря, — серьезно сказала Наташа.  
— Давайте приступать, — решительно начал Тони. — Сначала сделаем запись. Копия будет у Джарвиса и у каждого из нас на флешке.  
— Мою копию сразу отдайте Локи. Я посвятил его в курс дела, и ему же держать в руках то, что оправдает нас за содеянное, — нахмурился Тор, разом растеряв все веселье.  
— Конечно, — Тони кивнул. — Итак… Джарвис, заряжай!  
Джарвис провел запись быстро и аккуратно. Мстители выступили с заявлением об опасности, угрожающей Вселенной, и призывали всех обитателей Галактики бросить все первостепенные силы на борьбу с Таносом.  
После Тор аккуратно вложил устройство записи в ладонь Локи.  
— Ты уж постарайся там перед отцом? — попросил он. — Вряд ли от меня в тот момент будет какой-то толк.  
Локи кивнул и сжал кулак.  
— Ванда, — попросил Стив Роджерс. — Начинай.  
Затаив дыхание, Мстители смотрели на Ванду. Алая Ведьма собирала в ладонях потоки бурлящей энергии, багровый цвет которой словно говорил о ее мощи и потенциале. Тессеракт переливался голубым мерцанием, спокойный, как побережье океана в штиль, старый ковчег для материи столь древней, что видела самую зарю Вселенной. Ванда опустила руки на переливающийся камень и устремила на него энергию, разрушительная сила которой не знала конца и края.  
Пьетро сжал кулаки, наблюдая, как исказилось лицо сестры — такая магия не давалась ей легко. Стив положил руку ему на плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Верь в нее, — шепнул он.  
Ванда закричала. Энергия в ее руках забилась багряным фонтаном, обволакивая ковчег. По стенам Тессеракта пробежали трещины, куб раскололся, оставив в руках Ванды лишь камень, обычный камень глубокого синего цвета, сила которого ни с чем не могла сравниться. Ванда закрыла глаза и, резко выдохнув, сжала ладони, запирая камень в плену своей силы.  
Миг — и от Камня Пространства не осталось даже горстки пыли.  
Ванда пошатнулась и начала оседать на пол. Пьетро немедленно подхватил ее на руки и перенес на диван.  
— Сестренка? Ты в порядке?  
— Я… Все хорошо, — слабо сказала Ванда, и улыбнулась. — Я не знаю почему, но я уверена… Мы сделали то, что надо.  
— Теперь и нам стоит отправиться домой, — сказал Тор. — У нас с Локи еще много дел в Асгарде. И хотя у Асгарда есть иная мощь, кроме Тессеракта, чтобы управлять Биврестом, все равно у меня не получится возвращаться в Мидгард так часто, как раньше. Берегите эту землю, Мстители. Я доверяю вам, как самым своим близким друзьям и соратникам.  
Тор приложил сжатую в кулак руку к груди и опустил голову в коротком поклоне. Помедлив, Стив Роджерс повторил жест, и Мстители, один за другим, последовали его примеру.

_там будут жить  
дружины верные,  
вечное счастье  
там суждено им…_

Тор шагнул в высокую зеленую траву.  
— Привет, родной. Вот я и дома.  
Локи поднялся ему навстречу, щурясь на яркий свет, заливающий фьорд. Солнце почти уже встало над неспокойными морскими просторами и окрасило белые шапки волн в золотисто-розовые тона. Тор не видел этого: он смотрел на Локи, на его похудевшее, изможденное лицо, на кровь на виске и тени под глазами, на ласковую улыбку, полную спокойствия и любви.  
— Ты молодец, — сказал Локи, подходя ближе.  
Тор протянул ладони открытой стороной вверх, и Локи накрыл их своими руками. Его пальцы были тоньше и уже, и руки хрупкими и аккуратными. Руки колдуна, не воина. Руки, привыкшие к кинжалам, а не к тяжелому древку. Тор поднес его руки к губам, прикоснувшись целомудренным поцелуем.  
— Конечно я молодец, — наконец ответил он, убедившись, что может говорить, что голос не дрогнет предательски. — Как же могло быть иначе?  
— Теперь все зависит только от них, — сказал Локи.  
Солнечный диск вспыхнул вдруг золотом и багрянцем, заливая все вокруг, стирая из видимой реальности море и берег, скалы и бескрайние зеленые просторы. Осталось только ослепительное золотое сияние, в котором оба тонули. Тор отпустил руки брата и обнял его, стремясь прижать к себе как можно крепче.  
Локи не сопротивлялся, вопреки обыкновению, только закинул руки, обнимая за шею, зарываясь пальцами в коротко стриженные волосы на затылке.  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Тор, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.  
Локи прикрыл глаза.  
Они стояли, обнявшись, пока золотой вихрь забирал их в небытие неслучившегося, и в последний миг существования, за которым начиналась вечность, Локи поднял на Тора прозрачный, как небо, взгляд, и вслух сказал то, что Тору уже было известно — давно, издревле, всегда.

_Что же с асами?  
Что же с альвами?_

Радужный поток Бивреста рухнул с небес, забирая Локи и Тора назад в Асгард. Когда они ступили из золотых ворот на тяжелые каменные плиты, Тор отпустил руку Локи и теперь растерянно озирался по сторонам. В глазах его ясно читалось недоумение и ужас перед содеянным. Локи тяжело вздохнул и поспешил первым обратиться к Хеймдаллю, пока глупый братец не испортил дела.  
— Ну, здравствуй, Хранитель Врат! — гордо подняв голову, обратился он к Стражу. — Вижу, тебе уже известно, с какими вестями мы явились. Стало быть, мне нет необходимости растрачивать время на объяснения с тобой. Прикажи вести нас к Одину, ибо помилование наше — у меня в руках!  
Тор бросил на Локи ошалелый взгляд.  
— Мне ведомо, что вы натворили, — спокойно сказал Хеймдалль, глядя Локи в глаза.  
Локи поежился. Но во взгляде Стража не было ненависти или злобы — только понимание и незнакомое раньше тепло.  
— Эйнхерии проводят вас в тронный зал. Одину уже известно о вашем прибытии.  
Золотые плащи стражников сияли в лучах заходящего солнца. Двое эйнхериев шагнули вперед, поклонившись Тору и Локи, и пропустили их вперед.  
Локи отметил, что никто не надел на него цепи — только магический ошейник все еще давил на горло и мешал колдовать. Тор так же шел без оков: их принимали как царевичей, не как преступников. По крайней мере, пока. Локи счел это добрым знамением. Тор все так же растерянно озирался по сторонам, и Локи тихо велел ему молчать, надеясь, что брату хватит ума его послушать.  
Хеймдалль застыл на своем посту, опираясь на тяжелый меч, но стоило небольшому отряду удалиться по радужной глади Моста, обернулся, провожая их потемневшим золотым взглядом.

Один гневался.  
Голос его гулко и мощно раздавался под высокими сводами темного зала, многократно усиленный могучими стенами. Приподнявшись на высоком троне, он упирался концом посоха в украшенный мозаикой пол, единственный глаз его потемнел от гнева, и казалось, его всесокрушающую силу можно было потрогать голой рукой — так велико было его негодование. Всеотец редко позволял себе столь открытые, несдержанные проявления гнева и скорби, но сотворенное его сыновьями, несомненно, вышло за рамки всего возможного.  
— Вы, сыновья Одина, опозорили весь свой род! — грохотал он так, что по стенам пробежали легкие паутинки трещин. — И ты, Локи, не удивил меня! На твоей совести и так множество проступков. Ты уничтожил Биврест, подверг опасности один из Девяти миров, который Асгард обязался защищать, и уничтожил другой — также находящийся под покровительством Асгарда, несмотря ни на что. Я бы не удивился, будь уничтожение Тессеракта лишь твоим безрассудным решением. Но ты, Тор!.. Мой первенец и наследник, защитник Девяти миров, тот, кто достоин Мьелльнира… Как ты мог предать свой народ?  
Голос Одина вдруг сорвался. Он перешел на шепот, в бессилии откинувшись на спинку трона.  
— Я не знаю, что и думать о вас теперь. Наградили боги сыновьями…  
Тор смотрел на Одина взглядом побитой собаки. Он явно не понимал, что происходит, помня лишь о том, что именно совершил. Тревога и отчаяние в его глазах смешались с непониманием и виной.  
Локи шагнул вперед. С этим Тором дела не провернешь, все приходится брать в свои руки. Он распрямил плечи, вздернул подбородок и громко произнес:  
— Великий Один! Ты пролил на наши головы горечь и гнев, терзающие тебя! Но позволь сначала и нам объясниться перед тобой. Прежде чем велишь запереть в темнице или отправишь на плаху — выслушай, отец. Ведь наше помилование у меня в руках.  
Один нахмурился.  
Локи почувствовал на себе тревожный взгляд. Фригга. Она, как всегда, держалась чуть в стороне, в любую минуту готовая броситься защищать обоих своих сыновей. Локи почувствовал, как теплая волна разлилась по груди, как бы он ни стремился сдерживать чувства. Глаза его увлажнились. Стремясь прогнать невовремя нахлынувшую сентиментальность, он несколько раз моргнул, мотнул головой и с двойным усердием ринулся убеждать Одина:  
— Так случилось, отец, что ныне мне ведомо будущее. Известно, что станет с Асгардом, если не принять мер по его защите и спасению. Будущее Асгарда неспокойно и тревожно… Но об этом нам только предстоит поговорить с тобой. Первоначально тебе стоит узнать, что на самом деле произошло с Тессерактом. И лучше будет, если об этом ты услышишь не из моих уст, поскольку сейчас нет у тебя оснований мне верить.  
Во взгляде Одина мелькнуло нечто сродни удивлению. От Локи это не укрылось. Утаив улыбку в уголках рта, он вытянул вперед сжатый кулак.  
— На этом устройстве, что я держу в руках — послание от защитников Мидгарда. Они называют себя Мстители, и причиной уничтожить Тессеракт стала угроза уничтожения всей Вселенной. Я прошу тебя, отец — посмотри эту запись, а после уже суди нас с Тором по строгости своего разумения.  
Тор бросил на Локи бешеный взгляд. Опасаясь, что Тор сорвется, заговорит и все испортит, Локи поспешил передать устройство записи одному из эйнхериев, который в свою очередь преподнес его Одину, убедившись, что оно действительно безвредно.  
— Что ж, — медленно произнес Один. — Я дам вам шанс оправдаться.  
Голограмма, созданная Джарвисом, раскинулась под потолком тронного зала. Говорил Стив Роджерс. За его спиной стояли Тони Старк, Брюс Беннер, Наташа Романофф и Тор. Лица их были серьезны и торжественны, сияющий гиперкуб лежал перед ними в свинцовом ковчеге.  
— Мы — Мстители, — торжественно произнес Капитан Америка. — Защитники Земли. Случилось так, что нам стало известно о готовящейся атаке. Сила невероятной мощи, которой нет равных, сила, что называется Камни Бесконечности, оказавшись в руках врага, приведет к уничтожению половины Вселенной. Пусть мои слова звучат как преувеличение, но это так. Наш враг — титан по имени Танос. Уже сейчас его имя разносится по разным уголкам Вселенной. Нам известно, что он ищет Камни. Но ранее мы не знали, с какой целью. Собрав все шесть сингулярностей, Танос при помощи Перчатки Бесконечности намеревается развеять половину Вселенной. Он одержим этой идеей и не остановится ни перед чем…  
Мягкий, решительный голос Стива Роджерса завораживал, заставлял слушать его и внимать. Созданный ради военной пропаганды солдат, сейчас он оказался на своем месте.  
— Остановить Таноса, не дать ему совершить задуманное — вот приоритетная задача любой разумной расы, любого существа в обитаемой Вселенной! Танос не видит разницы между нашими мирами. Где бы вы ни были. Чем бы вы ни занимались — миром или войной, — Танос уничтожит вас. И ваших близких. И ваших врагов. Он уничтожит тех, кто дорог вам, и тех, кого вы совсем не знаете, может быть — но кто дорог и близок вашим близким. Если Танос захватит Камни Бесконечности, вы можете забыть о безопасности. От него не скрыться в отдаленных концах Вселенной. Сила космической сингулярности сделает его всемогущим. Он станет богом — но силу бога направит только на разрушение.  
Стив Роджерс помолчал, словно давая тем, кто слушает его, осознать масштабы бедствия.  
— Я призываю всех обратиться к спасению нашей Вселенной как к первостепенной задаче. Забудьте ваши распри и старые ссоры. Сосредоточьтесь на действительно важном. Поверьте: уничтожив хотя бы один Камень, мы вырвем из рук Таноса абсолютную власть и не дадим добиться своего. Но даже с одним Камнем он будет сильнее любого из нас. Я, Капитан Америка, лидер команды Мстителей, призываю вас: найдите и уничтожьте все шесть камней до того, как они окажутся в руках врага.  
Ракурс записи изменился, камера сфокусировалась на Тессеракте.  
— Чтобы не быть голословным, — объявил Стив Роджерс, — я первым сделаю решительный шаг. В руках Мстителей Тессеракт: хранилище для Камня, известного как Камень Пространства. И мы уничтожим Камень. Уничтожим навсегда, не позволив никому использовать его силу, во благо или во время — ради спасения всей нашей Вселенной.  
— Со своей стороны я, Тор, сын Одина, царевич Асгарда, в чьей власти столько лет хранился Тессеракт, служа для блага и спокойствия Девяти миров, действую в своем праве: я разрешаю уничтожить Камень Бесконечности, известный как Камень Пространства, ибо действие это ведет к процветанию и спасению Вселенной, — голографическая фигура Тора смотрела прямо на зрителя.  
Один встретился с ним глазами и перевел взгляд на стоящего перед собой старшего сына. Тор смотрел на запись так, словно видел ее впервые, и это не укрылось от Одина, однако сомневаться в подлинности сообщения ему тоже не приходилось. В нем не было обмана, и это тревожило царя.  
— Отец, — произнес тем временем Тор на записи. — Я знаю, что ты будешь в гневе. Но поверь мне, так было надо, и не было иного пути. Мне открылось будущее, заглянув в которое, я пришел в ужас. Я никому не желаю той судьбы, что ожидает Асгард.  
Проследив за взглядом Тора в этот момент, Локи обнаружил, что он словно бы смотрит на фрески. И в самом деле, благостные светлые фрески на потолке… Таились ли под ними древние военные сюжеты? Локи только предстояло узнать правду. Но по лицу отца, так же проследившему за направлением взгляда, Локи успел понять, что дело нечисто. Слишком Один напрягся.  
Тор на записи улыбнулся:  
— Не суди строго гонцов, что принесут тебе дурные вести, отец. Я — тот я, что остался в своем временном отрезке, — еще не знает ничего о страшном будущем. Все, что я узнал, я поспешил передать Локи. И теперь в его руках судьба Асгарда. И я уверен, что руки эти надежно держат ее. Пусть Локи натворил глупостей, но из нас двоих он, несомненно, умнее и мудрее, и сможет придумать, как спасти наше общее будущее. Мама, не злись на нас. Все, что сделано мной — сделано ради блага Девяти миров.  
Фригга улыбнулась его словам.  
— Асгард силен без Тессеракта, — продолжил тем временем Тор. — Асгард — это люди.  
Сказав так, Тор шагнул назад, уступая место перед объективом Капитану Америке.  
— Я призываю тех, кто посмотрит эту запись, вступить вместе с нами в борьбу против Таноса. Лишите Вселенную Камней Бесконечности. Мы сильны сами по себе. Нам не нужна сила Камней, чтобы жить честно, достойно и благородно. Когда эта запись окончится, мы — Мстители, защитники Земли, — сделаем свое дело. Тессеракт будет уничтожен. Таносу никогда не достичь желаемого. Ради спасения Вселенной мы готовы пожертвовать всем. Ради спасения наших близких мы уничтожим все шесть Камней. Мы призываем вас — каждое существо во Вселенной! — помогите нам. Помогите нам.  
Запись оборвалась.  
Один некоторое время смотрел перед собой, подперев подбородок рукой. Вязкая, напряженная тишина окутала тронный зал.  
Наконец Один прикрыл зрячий глаз, медленно выдохнул и отрывисто приказал:  
— В темницу. Обоих.  
— Отец! — рванулся вперед Тор, и Локи пришлось схватить его за рукав.  
— Тише, глупец, — зашипел он.  
Один устало посмотрел на них.  
— Я поговорю с вами завтра, — сказал он и повернулся к эйнхериями:  
— Исполняйте приказ!  
Мать улыбнулась, прижимая руки к груди, когда они проходили мимо. Локи увидел поддержку в ее глазах, и непривычно теплое чувство снова охватило его. Тор же шел, стиснув зубы и ничего не видел перед собой: гнев и горечь застилали ему глаза. 

Тор метался, как раненый зверь. Их даже не расселили по разным камерам — впихнули в одну и велели сидеть тихо. Локи, с которого так и не сняли ошейник, сидел на неширокой кровати и с любопытством наблюдал за метаниями брата.  
— Может, остановишься наконец? — спросил он.  
— Это из-за тебя мы загремели в клетку! — взревел Тор.  
— Ой ли? — нехорошо сощурился Локи. — Я здесь по той же причине, что и ты. Потому что Тор Одинсон, царевич Асгарда, был в своем праве и дал приказ уничтожить Тессеракт!  
— А кто его из Асгарда украл? — рявкнул Тор. — Все было хорошо, пока ты….  
— Конечно, я виноват, — в голосе Локи зазвучал знакомый сладкий яд. — А ты не при чем, да? Видишь ли, Тор, мне теперь известно будущее. Твое. Одина. Всего Асгарда. Я могу прорицать не хуже вёльвы. А может, и точнее, ведь мне-то известно наверняка.  
— Откуда же?  
— Ты же мне и рассказал. Разве уже не помнишь? — Локи улыбнулся самой змеиной из всех своих улыбок.  
Тор сполз на пол рядом с защитным куполом и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Хуже всего, что я помню все, что натворил, — помолчав, признался он. — Но совершенно не помню, для чего. Я уничтожил Тессеракт — зачем? Я расстался с Джейн — зачем? Я… Мы с тобой…  
Тор смущенно запнулся.  
— Мы с тобой — зачем? — поднял брови Локи.  
Тор кивнул, залившись румянцем.  
— Я тебе потом объясню, братец, зачем люди этим занимаются, — хмыкнул Локи и, не давая Тору возможности ответить, быстро проговорил: — Лучше послушай меня, я должен совершить первое свое прорицание сейчас, поскольку у нас мало времени.  
— Почему мало?  
Злость Тора улетучилась так же быстро, как овладела им. Это было в характере Тора с ранних лет — быстро загораться и быстро гаснуть, как летняя гроза, что гремит быстро и мощно, а следом выходит солнце. Тор не мог, не умел злиться долго, даже на Локи, — особенно на Локи! — вот и сейчас он снова уже улыбался. Он поднялся с пола и сел на кровать, повернувшись лицом к брату.  
— Так почему мало времени? — нетерпеливо повторил он.  
— Потому что завтра, дорогой братец, тебя отсюда выпустят и вернут молот, — будничным тоном сообщил Локи. — А меня с высокой долей вероятности запрут здесь на веки вечные.  
— Из-за Бивреста?..  
— Не только. Видишь ли, наш отец любит так избавляться от неугодных детей.  
— Мы у него единственные дети, — округлил глаза Тор.  
— Строго говоря, он вообще мне не отец, — болезненно поморщился Локи. — Но речь не об этом.  
Он наклонился и прошептал, понизив голос, так, что Тор был вынужден вслушиваться в каждое слово:  
— У Одина была дочь: задолго до нас. Ее звали Хела, Богиня Смерти. Вместе с Одином она воевала и проливала кровь, а когда Одину захотелось поиграть в доброго милостивого царя, стала помехой. Тогда он запер ее в темницу. И когда она выйдет оттуда — Асгард обречен на гибель. Грядет Рагнарёк. Вот тебе мое первое и самое важное пророчество.  
Тор выслушал молча и покачал головой.  
— Неправда. Это не может быть правдой.  
— Коли не веришь — проверь. Ты помнишь фрески в тронном зале? Они скрывают более древние рисунки.  
— И как я доберусь до них?  
Локи пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Сам придумай.  
— Локи, — Тор схватил его за плечи. — Если хотя бы слово из твоих речей — действительно правда, если есть опасность такой мощи, что угрожает Асгарду, ты тем более не должен здесь находиться! Один строг, но справедлив. Он не позволит царевичу гнить в тюрьме в то время, как его мудрые советы могут спасти Асгард.  
— Ты так наивен, братец, — усмехнулся Локи, но Тор решительно его перебил:  
— Я не дам тому свершиться, Локи, я клянусь тебе! Если решение отца будет не в твою пользу, я вступлюсь за тебя, и буду защищать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы отец изменил свое решение!  
Локи устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Все-таки ты очень глупый, брат, — пробормотал он. — Давай спать. День был тяжелый. А в стеклянной клетке плохо думается.  
— Здесь одна кровать, — растерянно огляделся Тор и тут же посветлел лицом: — Я буду спать на полу! Накроюсь плащом, и…  
— Глупости не говори? — Локи откинул одеяло. — Здесь хватит места на двоих.  
— Я… Не… — замялся Тор.  
Локи возвел глаза к потолку. Тор никогда не умел скрывать мысли и чувства. Вот и сейчас смятение отразилось на его вновь порозовевшем лице.  
— Если ты о том, что произошло в Мидгарде, мы вернемся к этому вопросу позже, брат, — твердо сказал он. — Не в темнице с прозрачными стенами, где любой ротозей может смотреть на нас часами, а я лишен магии и не волен создать даже простенькую иллюзию. Может, перестанешь валять дурака и мы все-таки ляжем спать?  
Тор пожал плечами, а потом молча потянулся к застежке плаща. Локи хмыкнул, пробормотал себе под нос “Хороший мальчик” и начал снимать сапоги.  
Оставшись в одной рубашке, он нырнул под одеяло и прижался к теплому боку брата. Тор всегда был горячим, как печка, и в детстве Локи постоянно мерз и согревался рядом с ним. В детстве они часто засыпали в одной постели, и тогда обоих это не смущало.  
Что ж, все меняется.  
Они лежали рядом, глядя в потолок. В темнице было сумеречно, не темно, но и не светло; возможно, в камере был какой-то источник света, но у Локи не было сил и желания исследовать место заключения. Тело сковала свинцовая усталость — слишком многое случилось за последние дни. Читаури, Халк… Тор. И полная неизвестность впереди.  
Стоило ему прикрыть глаза, и веки отяжелели, черный туман заволок сознание. Он расслабился и отдался на волю сна. Под веками вспыхнули языки оранжевого пламени. Послышались крики. Треск рушащейся башни. Грохот падающих камней.  
Локи содрогнулся всем телом. Сон пропал.  
Тор лежал рядом и дышал ровно. Можно было подумать, что он спит, но Локи слишком хорошо его изучил.  
— Локи? — позвал Тор.  
— Ммм?..  
— А ты правда йотун?  
— Правда, — буркнул Локи.  
Вот о чем говорить не хотелось, хотя ясно было с самого начала, что однажды эта тема всплывет.  
— Самый настоящий?  
— Нет, поддельный, знаешь, — разозлился Локи. — Может, не будем сейчас?  
Тор повернул голову. В глазах его плясали огоньки любопытства.  
— И кожа синяя, да? Все при тебе?  
— Все при мне, — Локи нахмурился. — И не проси, не покажу.  
— А жаль. Хотелось бы увидеть, какой ты… на самом деле. Я же не видел. Мне только рассказывали, — Тор улыбнулся. — Знаешь, мне все равно, кто ты и как ты выглядишь. Ты мой брат и все тут. Просто любопытно стало. Мой брат — настоящий йотун. Может, и рога есть?  
— Может и есть.  
— Большие? Как на шлеме?  
— Забодаю — узнаешь. Спи уже.  
— Не забодаешь, — совсем сонным голосом заявил Тор.  
— Надейся и верь, — ухмыльнулся Локи и натянул куцее одеяло повыше.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Тор тихо и ровно дышал рядом, засыпая. Протянув руку, он сгреб Локи и притянул к себе на плечо. Локи не стал вырываться. Сон постепенно брал над ним власть. Камера медленно погружалась в тишину и спокойствие ночи.  
Дурацкий разговор о йотунах спугнул кошмары: видений не было. Как и снов.  
Локи закрыл глаза и провалился в мягкую черноту.

_жар нестерпимый  
до неба доходит..._

На следующий день Один призвал их к себе.  
В присутствии своих советников и приближенных он объявил, что его сыновья Тор и Локи свободны от обвинений, предъявленных им.  
— Я много думал о словах, сказанных в записи, — сказал Один. — И несмотря на то, что гнев и разочарование все еще наполняют меня, я не в силах отрицать очевидное. Камни Бесконечности на самом деле представляют великую опасность для Вселенной. Возможно, уничтожив один из них, вы в самом деле продлили ее существование. Тор, ты доказал, что в самом деле достоин Мьёлльнира и можешь быть достойным правителем Асгарда и защитником Девяти миров. Верните ему молот!  
Мьёлльнир стоял на возвышении в десяти шагах от Тора. Услышав дозволение Одина, Тор поднял руку, и Мьёлльнир послушно вернулся в его ладонь прежде, чем эйнхерии сделали к нему хотя бы шаг. Ни один их них не был достоин.  
— Что до тебя, Локи!.. — Один обратил взор на второго сына. — Грехи твои велики. Но и свершений, выходит, немало. Ты прощен. Но лишь на первый раз. За другой проступок, подобный содеянному, пощады не жди.  
Взгляд Одина был холоден, в нем читалось предупреждение. Локи спокойно встретил его.  
— Я знаю, отец.  
— В таком случае вы свободны, оба. И распорядитесь своей свободой с должной мудростью.

Локи словно заново узнавал Асгард. Он шел по запутанным коридорам дворца, и стены, двери, изразцы и мозаики казались ему новыми, вернее, давно забытыми. Он провел столько ужасных дней вне дома, что теперь никак не мог поверить, что вернулся. Поглощенный нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, он не сразу понял, что Тор идет за ним следом.  
— Брат? — Локи удивленно поднял брови.  
— Мы не договорили, — хмуро сказал Тор, входя в его покои следом за ним.  
Мьёлльнир он предусмотрительно оставил у входа, подперев дверь.  
— К тому же есть кое-что, что мне совсем не нравится.  
— Например? — Локи выставил вперед упрямый подбородок.  
— Например, это, — Тор смягчился и подхватил тяжелый магический ошейник — между ним и кожей едва проходило два пальца. — Мне кажется, сыну Одина не пристало носить подобные украшения.  
— Можешь снять? — помедлив, попросил Локи.  
— Затем и пришел, — кивнул Тор и, сосредоточившись, рванул ошейник у креплений.  
Металлические замки вылетели из пазов.  
Локи ощутил легкий удар молнии, затем — свободу. Магия наполняла его, как вода заполняет пересохшее русло после засухи. Он неверяще поднял ладони к лицу — магия ощущалась на всех уровнях бытия, ментальном, эмоциональном, физическом. Магия заполняла, и стало так легко, что, казалось, можно было взлететь, обернувшись птицей, и парить над бескрайними просторами Асгарда, забыв обо всем.  
Тор с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за ним.  
— Вот теперь ты в самом деле дома, — твердо сказал он. — Мой Локи.  
— Только за этим пришел? — угрюмо спросил Локи, стремясь скрыть радость, ястребом рвущуюся из груди.  
— Нет, — Тор решительно шагнул к нему. — Я хочу получить ответ. Вопрос тебе известен.  
Локи промолчал.  
Тор стоял перед ним, открытый и доверчивый, и впервые за долгое время эта открытость и доверчивость не вызывала в Локи желания вонзить кинжал в уязвимое место кожаного доспеха.  
— Зачем? — наконец спросил он. — Тебе не все ли равно?  
— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Тор. — Мне не все равно, и никогда не было. Локи, у нас были тяжелые времена. Может быть, мы в самом деле разучились друг друга понимать, пошли разными путями — но это ведь можно исправить? То, что случилось, все это будущее, которое стало тебе известно, оно ведь привело к катастрофе, да? Если все Мстители…  
Локи криво усмехнулся.  
— Я знаю, что не стало мамы — из-за Малекита, Темного Эльфа, добравшегося до Эфира. Знаю, что не стало отца, и это открыло двери Хеле. Знаю, что не стало меня — потому что Танос собрал все Камни Бесконечности. Эти знания тяготят меня: поверь, неприятно знать, что в твоем собственном будущем лишь беспросветная мгла. Будущее можно изменить. Пророки и провидцы издревле видели вероятности и множество путей, по которым двигался мир. Я не пророк и не провидец. Я знаю лишь, чего совсем нельзя допустить, но не могу быть уверен, что это не приведет к иной катастрофе.  
— Главное сейчас — Асгард. И то, что мы оба живы и здоровы, и снова вместе, — Тор опустил руку на плечо Локи. — Я скучал по тебе и скорбел, думая, что ты умер. Мне радостно уже от того, что ты снова дома. И что страшные пророчества твои — не приговор, и все можно предотвратить.  
— Тогда что тебе еще нужно?  
Ладонь Тора отпустила его плечо и легла на затылок.  
— Хочу понять, что между нами на самом деле происходит, — честно признался Тор и шагнул ближе.  
Поцелуй вышел коротким и смазанным. Словно оба на мгновение вернулись в детство и стали двумя растерянными мальчишками. Тор неловко прижался лбом к его лбу, заглянул в глаза — виновато-вопросительное выражение в них заставило Локи засмеяться, и поцеловал снова, уже увереннее. Локи ответил, кусая за нижнюю губу, с тихим стоном встречая чужой жар. 

В Торе, каким он был сейчас, не было страсти и отчаяния, с которыми Локи уже столкнулся раньше, но был напор и уверенность в своих действиях. Тор не привык долго раздумывать и размышлять, не медлил долго с принятием решения, а решившись — не сомневался в содеянном. Иногда Локи это бесило в нем, чаще — приводило в восторг. Вот и сейчас Тор и не думал отступать.  
Он целовал Локи всюду, куда мог дотянуться — в уголок приоткрытых губ, в острую линию подбородка, в стертую железным ошейником кожу на тонкой шее, прислушивался к сбившемуся дыханию, изучал — как стратег изучает карту местности перед тем, как отдать приказ о нападении.  
Локи позволял ему делать все это, не отвечая, сдерживая себя, точно проверяя — надолго ли хватит Тора, уверен ли он, что ему это надо? Не бросится ли обратно в Мидгард возвращать свою Джейн, проклиная все на свете и коварство Локи в том числе? Знает ли, что дороги назад ему уже не дадут?  
Тор не отступал. Потянул с плеч зеленую рубашку и крепко сжал предплечье.  
— Локи, — голос его звучал почти умоляюще.  
Локи запрокинул голову, глядя на него снизу вверх, и запустил пальцы в спутанные светлые волосы.  
Для Тора этого оказалось достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы толкнуть Локи спиной на кровать, вминая в тяжелое покрывало, украшенное сложной вышивкой — Локи успел забыть, каков на ощупь мягкий бархат. Он запрокинул голову, подставляя шею настойчивым поцелуям брата. По позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Локи вздрогнул, словно получил ушат ледяной воды — ладонь Тора скользнула под рубашку, накрыла изгиб поясницы, заставляя прогнуться сильнее.  
— Локи… — хрипло позвал Тор.  
Локи сжал в пальцах его волосы, слегка потянул, срывая с губ Тора возмущенный рык. Тор отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы избавить Локи от рубашки, и прижался к холодному жилистому телу. Локи вцепился в шнуровку его рубашки, потянул шелковый узел, распуская завязки, и при этом смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, не моргая, не отводя взгляда. Тор замер, завороженный, и Локи воспользовался моментом, чтобы обнажить его.  
Прохладный ветер ворвался в открытые створки окна, похолодив кожу. Тор, горячий как печка, обхватил Локи за плечи, притягивая ближе. Губы его на вкус были как мед и хмель. 

Удивительно, как в Торе сочеталось умение брать и отдавать одномоментно. Его желание оглушало. Локи пришлось забыть, что ему уже доводилось делить с Тором постель: настолько все было иначе, и в то же время — ничего не изменилось. Тот же Тор. Сильные руки держат так крепко, что оставляют синяки на бледной коже, жадные губы ищут поцелуев и укусов. Дыхание сорвалось, когда Тор вошел, заполнив его собой. Локи выгнулся, принимая его, раскрывая бедра, ощущая крепкую хватку пальцев на бедре. Рука Тора привыкла хвататься за молот, но чужое колено огладила с такой нежностью, что Локи невольно застонал, до крови кусая губы.  
— Давай же… — нетерпеливо выдохнул он, двигаясь навстречу.  
Тор торопливо прижался губами к его губам. Жажда, охватившая его, передалась и Локи. Хотелось двигаться, отдаваться — прежде Локи не думал, что так хотел бы отдаться Тору. Хотел его. Хотел сделать его своим, обратить на себя внимание, заставить думать только о себе. Не думал, что выгибаться под ним будет так желанно. Не думал, что сможет открыться перед ним.  
Для Тора не было преград. Тор не думал — он брал, захватывал Локи так, как захватывал новые земли для Асгарда, как брал свое на пиру и в бою.  
— Локи, Локи, Локи… — сбивчиво шептал он, царапая щетиной подбородок.  
— Тор… — Локи выгнулся дугой, подставляясь под брата.  
Тор протянул руку, сгреб в ладонь черные змеи волос, прижался всем телом, словно стремясь быть ближе, насколько это еще было возможным. Им не хватало воздуха — они делили его на двоих. Шрамы Локи под пальцами Тора отзывались по-новому. Локи не хотелось больше прятаться от него, скрывать тело иллюзиями, мучать виной — той власти, которой он обладал теперь, оказалось достаточно.  
Глядя снизу вверх, как темнеют глаза Тора — как небосвод перед грозой — Локи ощутил прилив нежности, горькой и сладкой, которую никогда не испытывал прежде.  
— Локи!  
Тор лежал, содрогаясь, прижимая Локи к себе так сильно, что тому было трудно дышать. Но Локи не предпринял ни единой попытки освободиться. Чувствуя на себе вес тела Тора, он смотрел в потолок, заново узнавая с детства знакомую резьбу, и медленно вспоминал, как дышать.  
— Ты… получил свой ответ? — спросил он наконец, решив, что молчание слишком затянулось.  
— Угу, — сонно кивнул Тор, разморенно вытягиваясь поперек кровати. — Все правильно. Так, как надо. Все правильно сделали.  
— Эй, ты спать, что ли, собрался? — возмутился было Локи, но Тор притянул его ближе, ткнулся колючим подбородком в плечо и в самом деле, кажется, задремал.  
Локи тяжело вздохнул, заерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и почувствовал, как усталость накатила волной. Он смежил веки, подумав, что от получаса сна ничего не изменится, а впереди столько дел, и стоит набраться сил — им обоим, раз уж так все повернулось, что теперь Тор наконец на его стороне.  
Когда Локи открыл глаза, за окном полыхал закат.

_все я провижу  
судьбы могучих  
славных богов…_

— Ты куда пропал? Ищу тебя по всему дворцу! — возмутился Тор.  
Локи с усилием взгромоздил тяжелую стопку книг на стол и хмуро уставился на брата.  
— Я был в библиотеке. Зачем искал?  
— Просто… — замялся Тор. — Волновался.  
— За меня или за окружающих? — съязвил Локи, раскладывая книги по столу.  
Тор бросил на них быстрый взгляд. Рунические символы, магические круги — то, в чем он ровным счетом ничего не понимал.  
— Что нашел в библиотеке? — счел он за лучшее сменить тему.  
— Пока не знаю, — пожал плечами Локи. — Но я хотя бы представляю, что ищу.  
Тор промолчал, давая ему возможность продолжить мысль.  
— Я хочу посоветоваться с мамой. Но не с пустыми руками же к ней идти, верно? Вот найду хотя бы область заклинаний, которые могут нам пригодиться, тогда и спрошу....  
— Каких заклинаний?  
— Которые могли бы остановить Хелу, конечно! — Локи смерил его взглядом, знакомым с детства.  
Этот взгляд значит “мой брат — идиот, за что мне такое наказание”.  
— Смотри. Мы знаем, что пока Один жив, Хела заперта и никуда не денется из заточения, так?  
Тор кивнул.  
— Допустим, ничего не происходит с Одином в ближайшее время, и он славно царствует еще несколько столетий. Но суть в том, что Рагнарёк все равно однажды наступит. Потому что время Одина однажды придет. Наша задача — сделать своеобразный дубликат ключа. Усилить печать, чтобы Хела не смогла вырваться ни при каких обстоятельствах…  
— Почему ты не захотел посоветоваться с отцом? Может, это избавит нас от проблем и сбережет время? Один сотворил эту печать, и ему должно быть известно, как укрепить ее?  
Локи медленно покачал головой.  
— Я не доверяю ему, брат. Не могу. Я лучше сам.  
— Но… Послушай, может быть, мы можем…  
— Тор! — у Локи едва заметно задрожали руки. — Он лгал мне всю жизнь. О том, что я его сын. О том, чей я сын и какова моя природа. О том, что я рожден быть царем. И тебе он лгал также, называя своим первенцем. Мы оба оказались втянутыми в его игры, и не можем просить о помощи. Можно только попытаться переиграть.  
— Но пока у нас нет достоверных доказательств, что Хела правда была! А Девять миров объединил отец Одина, как нам всегда твердили на уроках истории…  
— Нет, дедушка только начал объединение, — принялся объяснять Локи. — Один закончил. И, на самом деле, вся эта история с Хелой… Многое объясняет. Откуда столько золота, почему Асгард так богат, и почему все Девять миров, которые мы защищаем, нас так не любят. Вспомни Йотунхейм! И угроза со стороны Свартальфхейма еще реальна, и не только из-за существования Эфира.  
— Допустим. Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Найти доказательства. Найти заклинания. Поговорить с мамой, — повторил Локи и уткнулся в книжку.  
Тор вздохнул. Положил голову на руки, став похожим на большого косматого пса, и посмотрел на брата.  
— Ло-оки… — позвал он.  
Локи поднял глаза от книги.  
— Что?  
— Тебе надо добраться до фресок? Так?  
— Я знаю, что весь потолок под росписью, — кивнул Локи. — Если хотя бы в одном месте найдутся старые фрески, значит, весь потолок такой.  
— Слушай, — Тор потянулся через стол и взял руки Локи в свои. — У меня идея!  
— И чем же тебя озарило? — скептически фыркнул Локи, но рук не отнял и заинтересованно подался вперед.  
На миг ему показалось, что они снова дети, которые придумывают, как интереснее увильнуть от уроков. Сходство усиливало шкодливое выражение на лице брата.  
— Через неделю большой праздник в Ванахейме. У Наместника родился сын, и Один, конечно, приглашен на крестины. Я отправляюсь с отцом и его отрядом, и Огун, само собой, тоже едет: он давно не был дома…  
Локи насторожился:  
— Долгое будет празднество?  
— Не меньше двух недель! Такое событие… И меньше недели провести среди гостей асам будет неприлично, если, конечно, ничего не произойдет.  
— Так это славно! На неделю или две я получу в распоряжение Асгард!...  
— Мы уговорим отца оставить тебя здесь. Это будет несложно…  
— Да, вряд ли ему захочется, чтобы мой ядовитый язык испортил пир, — улыбнулся Локи.  
В его улыбке не было яда. План Тора понравился ему: красиво и просто. Тор, заметив это, словно засиял изнутри. Точно все еще было так, что одобрение Локи все еще много значило для него — особенно когда речь шла о хитрости.  
— Я оставлю с тобой Фандрала, — решил Тор. — Он поможет с фресками и отвлечет эйнхериев в случае чего. Как только что-то обнаружишь, иди к матери. И пришли мне весточку.  
— Само собой, — Локи перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его в кончик носа. — Умница. Хороший брат.  
— Понравилась идея?  
— Еще как. А теперь не мешай. Я читаю.  
— А мне поощрение не полагается? — Тор обошел стол и обнял Локи со спины.  
Локи рассмеялся и запрокинул голову.  
— Чтобы думать активнее? Возможно. Подумаю об этом. Но сначала — дело.  
Тор с сожалением окинул взглядом весомую стопку книг.  
— Вечером увидимся?  
Локи кивнул и быстро коснулся губами щетинистого подбородка. Потом высвободился из объятий, притянул книжку поближе и углубился в чтение. Древние магические тексты даже ему давались непросто и требовали полной сосредоточенности. Особенно когда объект поиска не известен досконально и неизучен.  
Заклинание. То, что сможет навеки удержать несокрушимую силу. То, что спасет Асгард.  
Задача не из простых.

Неделя до отъезда Одина пролетела стремительно. Большую часть времени Локи провел в своей спальне, не вылезая из книг.  
В один из вечеров Тор возник на пороге с подносом.  
— Привет! — он помахал рукой, удерживая поднос на одной ладони. — Разделишь со мной трапезу?  
— Пиры уже не те, ушло веселье? — спросил Локи, не отрываясь от чтения, но приглашающе похлопал ладонью по покрывалу рядом с собой.  
На кровати не было места: все заняли рукописи и фолианты в раскрытом виде пополам с бумагой, на которой Локи делал заметки и выписки. Тор пристроил поднос на прикроватный столик и отодвинул в сторону тяжелый том в кожаном переплете, пристраиваясь рядом с Локи.  
— Сказать по правде, с тех пор как ты…. упал с Бивреста, пиры не приносили мне радость, — пожал плечами Тор. — Я все больше проводил время с Хеймдаллем, чем с друзьями в их легкомысленном веселье. Наверное, что-то изменилось во мне и никак не вернется обратно.  
— Не ожидал услышать от тебя подобное, — Локи посмотрел на него поверх страниц. — Что принес?  
— Пирог с мясом, рыбу и кувшин доброго меда. Не против?  
— На самом деле, очень за. Не помню, когда ел в последний раз — возможно, вчера, — Локи отложил книгу и перегнулся через Торовы колени, схватив кусок пирога. — Я никогда не любил пиры, а сейчас мне и вовсе не до них.  
— Ходят разговоры, что ты не решаешься предстать перед Одином и народом после того, что совершил.  
— Что? Чушь. Я занят.  
— Я знаю. А они — нет.  
— Мне нет дела до глупых сплетен, — Локи впился зубами в горячий пирог. — Однако кухарка все еще на высоте.  
— Добрый пирог и добрый мед! То, чего мне не хватало в Мидгарде!  
Некоторое время они ели молча. Горячее мясо сочилось жиром, пирог был сытным и пышным, свежая рыба пахла специями и дымом, а мед — семью заговоренными травами, что женщины Асгарда использовали при готовке и при волшбе, что само по себе не столь далекие друг от друга вещи. Локи, прикрыв глаза, пил мед, чувствуя, как снова что-то предательски сжимается в груди. Асгардский мед — вкус детства, вкус первых проказ и забав, вкус запрета и первых дней взрослой жизни, первых походов и побед. Вкус дома.  
Локи лег на колени Тора, глядя на него снизу вверх, провел, едва касаясь, пальцами по колючей щетине. Прикрыл глаза, глядя сквозь ресницы на золотой ореол волос вокруг его головы — в спальню яростно билось закатное солнце, точно огромная птица, раскинувшая алые крылья. Улыбнулся — и начал рассказывать:  
— Я нашел несколько старых ритуалов, которые направлены на то, чтобы сдержать недержимое. В прошлом их использовали, чтобы создать силки или упряжь для существ, которых нельзя обуздать иначе. И я подумал: чем Хела не подобное создание?  
— А эти существа… Ты кого имеешь в виду? Папиного коня?  
— Слейпнира? Да, и его в том числе. Я слышал легенды о том, что Одину раньше подчинялся и великий волк Фенрир, но что стало потом — неизвестно. Про Великого Змея же пишут только, что он свил гнездо под Йотунхеймом — возможно, служил Лафею так же, как Слейпнир Одину. Но это не единственные подобные существа. Оттого много лет наши предки искали рецепты волшебства, что могли бы их успокоить. Веревка из женских волос, крепче которой нет…  
— О такой веревке мне известно. Мать плетет ее из своей косы.  
— Не только мать. Многие женщины прядут такие веревки, на всякий случай — ведь крепче них ничего нет в Девяти мирах. Но есть и более сложные ингредиенты для цепей и силков… Вроде кошачьих шагов и корней гор.  
— Где ж я тебе кошачьи шаги найду? — опешил Тор. — Это лапы отрывать надо?  
— Тор! — Локи закатил глаза. — Нет. Это колдовской обряд, который забирает шаги. Не в буквальном смысле, понимаешь?  
— А…  
— Кроме того, мне не нужны именно эти обряды. Чтобы сдержать силу, которая может уничтожить Асгард, силков мало. Если она вырвется — ее уже не удержать никакими силками! Надо создать клетку, и ключ от этой клетки вложить в надежные руки. Иными словами, принцип тот же, но волшба требуется гораздо более сильная. И это рискованно. Но я справлюсь.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — Тор отвел волосы с его лба. — Мой брат — лучший колдун в Девяти мирах.  
Локи самодовольно улыбнулся. 

Наступил день празднования. Один и его отряд ступили на Радужный мост, и Хеймдалль открыл проход в Ванахейм. Огун смотрел вперед, на открывшиеся перед ним родные просторы, и глаза его блестели от счастья и тоски.  
Воины Одина, все как один в парадных сияющих доспехах, строем двинулись вперед. Тор задержался, пропуская их, обернулся взволнованно перед тем, как сделать шаг в портал. Локи, стоящий рядом с Хеймдаллем, кивнул ему на прощание. Тор улыбнулся и скрылся в радужном сиянии Бивреста.  
Локи и Хеймдалль остались наедине.  
Повисла тяжелая долгая тишина, нарушить которую не стремился ни один из них.  
— Что ж… — наконец, уронил Хеймдалль. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, каковы ставки в этой игре.  
— Знаю лучше многих, — напрягся Локи. — И прорицаю, что ежели буду сидеть сложа руки, Асгард падет, и не будет ни единого аса, кто возрадуется этому.  
— Злы твои прорицания — как и твой язык, — в голосе Хеймдалля не было вражды. — Ступай, Локи. Делай то, что считаешь должным — не мне запрещать тебе что-либо, и не мне давать советы. Я предупрежу тебя, если Один решит вернуться раньше срока.  
Локи коротко поклонился, выражая благодарность за поддержку, и стремительным шагом направился во дворец. Он не строил иллюзий относительно лояльности Хеймдалля. Хеймдалль высоко ценил Тора и поддерживал его, потому неудивительно, что он выступил на его стороне. Ведь сейчас они с Тором — союзники.  
Хеймдалля хорошо иметь на своей стороне, особенно когда выступаешь против Одина. Но Локи не забывал ни на миг, что у Хранителя Врат есть только одна сторона: его собственная.  
Хеймдалль будет держать глаза открытыми лишь тогда, когда сам сочтет нужным.  
Будь его воля, Локи не стал бы полагаться на Хеймдалля, но Тор готов доверить ему даже свою жизнь. 

За последнюю неделю они много разговаривали. Локи рассказывал — как мог, — о Читаури, и о том, на что похож их мир. О том, как изменились его взгляды и убеждения, когда он покинул Асгард и впервые оказался без всеобъемлющей поддержки Одина за спиной. Тор слушал внимательно, не перебивая и не вступая в спор, и, кажется, в самом деле осознавая, что скоро без поддержки Одина останутся они оба.  
Потом, — когда Локи уставал или на него нападало мрачное настроение, превращая его в замкнутого молчуна, — говорил о своем. О том, как изменился Асгард после падения Локи и крушения Бивреста. Какими пустыми и пошлыми стали казаться Тору бесконечные пиры. Мидгард оставил на его сердце свой отпечаток, и дело было не только и не столько в Джейн, сколько в Мстителях, в жителях Нью-Йорка, в простых смертных, которые не побоялись выступить против обрушившийся на них угрозы. Способных справляться с катастрофами снова и снова. Тор изменился — и словно лишился чего-то внутри, того, что делало его одним из множества асгардских воинов, грубых, громких, открытых и прямых в этой своей открытости.  
— Я многому научился у тебя, — говорил он и гладил Локи по черным волосам. — Сам не представлял, насколько многому, пока не... потерял.  
В те дни единственным другом Тора оставался Хеймдалль. Тот, с кем Тор мог поговорить на равных. И связь их только крепла с каждым днем.  
Так что теперь и думать нечего было действовать отдельно от Хеймдалля. Даже реши Локи скрыть от него свои намерения — Тор непременно выдал бы их.  
В одном Локи был уверен с ранних лет: друзей стоит держать близко, а врагов — еще ближе. И не иначе. 

Тронный зал, пустынный и величественный, утопал в лучах яркого солнца. Был светлый полдень, и золотой свет заливал величественный мрамор и резные колонны, преломляясь и сияя на королевском троне.  
Шаги Локи гулко отдавались в пространстве зала, эхо разносило их звук от стены к стене. Эйнхериев не было, как и караульных. Лишь около трона поджидал высокий воин в неброской одежде.  
— Приветствую тебя, Локи, — Фандрал склонил голову в легком поклоне. — Нечасто нынче встретишь тебя в Асгарде — все за книгами и в одиночестве, как в прежние времена?  
— Как было бы здорово, будь времена прежними, — покачал головой Локи. — Тор должен был передать тебе мою просьбу.  
— И сделал это, поскольку я здесь, — лукаво сощурился Фандрал. — Готов оказать любую помощь сыновьям Одина во славу Асгарда.  
— Как много он тебе разболтал? — Локи закатил глаза.  
— Почти что все, — развеселился Фандрал. — Иначе я ни за что бы не согласился. Локи, ты великий мудрец и не менее великий воин, но наворотил здесь дел. Я хотел быть уверен, что ты не обманешь меня.  
— Вряд ли я здесь главный обманщик, хоть и считаюсь богом лжи, — скривился Локи. — Хватит пустых разговоров. Необходимо добраться до фресок как можно скорее, чтобы окончательно убедиться, правда это или вздор.  
Локи прошелся по широким плитам, мрамор которых сохранял прохладу даже в самый жаркий день, и поднял голову, рассматривая потолок за высокой стеной массивных колонн.  
— Думаю попробовать расчистить фрески здесь, — задумчиво произнес он. — В этой части зала редко бывают люди, кроме слуг, и не заходят караульные. Никто не заметит, если мы нарушим целостность потолка.  
— Если он рухнет, заметят, — резонно заметил Фандрал. — Локи, как ты собираешься это делать? Магией?  
Локи обернулся, вопросительно подняв брови. В руках у него был кинжал.  
— Нет, я думал начать с простых методов.  
— Есть еще проще! — глаза Фандрала торжествующе заблестели.  
Он отошел к скрытой в тенях стене и не без труда вытащил оттуда крепкую деревянную лестницу. Длины ее вполне хватало, чтобы дотянуться до потолка — такими лестницами пользовались слуги, чтобы держать в порядке скульптуры и потолочные украшения.  
Локи рассмеялся, увидев лестницу.  
— И в самом деле!  
— Что, метод настолько прост, что даже не приходит в голову? — подмигнул Фандрал, прислоняя лестницу к стене. — Подстрахуй меня…  
Фандрал вскарабкался на лестницу легко и непринужденно, словно тяжелый доспех не сковывал движений.  
— Да, работы здесь порядочно, — оценил он.  
— Может, все же по старинке? — Локи подбросил в ладони нож.  
— Давай попробуем сохранить дворец, — покачал головой Фандрал и достал кинжал.  
Час спустя Локи основательно заскучал и отправился на поиски второй лестницы. Отловил первую же служанку из тех, кто носят посуду и дрова со двора в кухню, и, сладко улыбаясь, уговорил помочь.  
Вторая лестница встала рядом с первой, и в четыре руки Локи с Фандралом удалось разрушить край голубого неба, заливающий угол потолка.  
— Смотри, — сказал Фандрал и провел пальцем, запорошенным мраморной пылью, по широкой трещине. — Здесь красное.  
Они налегли двумя лезвиями на голубую краску, стремясь очистить как можно больше. Под голубым небом скрывалось красное зарево пожара, теперь его было ясно видно.  
Фандрал устало провел рукой по лбу.  
— Остановимся? Или жаждешь продолжать?  
— Конечно, надо смотреть дальше, — Локи потянулся к потолку, балансируя на неустойчивой лестнице.  
— Ты получил ответ. Под фресками, которые мы все считали изначальным творением праотцов, действительно есть что-то еще. Ведь тебе известно, что.  
— Я должен убедиться.  
— Вёльва не ищет доказательств, она прорицает, — Фандрал внимательно рассматривал палец, перепачканный пылью и осыпавшейся краской. — Это дело других — искать доказательства. Или останавливаться на достигнутом. Могу сказать, например, что этой краске и двух тысяч лет нет. Новодел.  
Он нахмурился, отряхнул ладонь, вытерев руку о штанину, и врезал нож в алое зарево. Соскоблив краску, он внимательно вгляделся в красные частицы на ладони.  
— Я не архитектор и не художник, — сказал он. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что не ошибается наша вёльва.  
Локи промолчал. Он хмурился, глядя на пострадавший потолок, и впервые за это время казался в самом деле растерянным.  
— Оказывается, быть вёльвой — незавидная доля. Почти такая же, как быть йотуном, — хмыкнул он, не глядя на Фандрала.  
— Ох, Локи, — покачал головой Фандрал.  
На губах его играла мягкая улыбка. Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но резкий окрик снизу отвлек обоих:  
— Локи?! Фандрал?! Ради всех богов, что вы там делаете?!  
— Мама! — вздрогнул Локи и поспешил оказаться на земле. — А что здесь делаешь ты?  
Фригга скрестила руки на груди. Лицо ее приобрело самое суровое выражение. Локи знал этот взгляд — мать сердилась, и в суровости своей становилась неуступчива и неподатлива.  
— Я направлялась в оранжерею, но прежде решила убедиться, что все в порядке. А мой сын и его друг внезапно затеяли ремонт? — ее брови поднялись вверх. — Локи, твой взгляд меня не проймет. Даже не пытайся.  
— Вёльва прорицает — у нас неприятности? — фыркнул Фандрал, и Локи бросил на него убийственный взгляд.  
— То, что мой сын заделался прорицателем, я еще могу пережить, — вздохнула Фригга. — Но в то, что ты заинтересовался ремонтом или архитектурой — не поверю ни на миг. Рассказывай мне все.  
— В конце концов, я так или иначе собирался это сделать, — пожал плечами Локи. — Ты вовремя пришла, матушка. Вёльва в самом деле прорицает.  
Фандрал спрыгнул с лестницы.  
— Госпожа Фригга собиралась на воздух. Быть может, стоит продолжить наш разговор там? 

В оранжерее было тихо.  
Многие воины Асгарда отправились на празднование в Ванахейм вместе с Тором и Одином, остальные же мирно занимались своими делами, посвящали себя тренировкам или поездкам в отдаленные деревни. Мирная тишина и покой оранжереи нарушало разве что пение птиц. Яркие цветы лишь начинали распускаться, зеленая густая листва успокаивала глаз, а изящные каменные скамьи прятались в тени, рядом с небольшими, мягко журчащими фонтанами.  
Фригга сидела прямо, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно слушала прорицания Локи. Он не старался облечь знания о будущем в пугающую форму, к чему, как правило, стремились вёльвы, лишь стремился быть убедительным в своих пророчествах. И по глазам Фригги с горечью понимал, как сильно она не хочет верить ему.  
Он и сам не хотел себе верить. Если бы мог.  
— Ты утверждаешь, что Один сам подверг Асгард неслыханной опасности? — медленно повторила она.  
— Да, и произошло это долгие годы назад, так давно, что никто из ныне живущих асов об этом не помнит.  
— Говорят, в бою с ней погибли все Валькирии, — вставил Фандрал.  
Локи бросил на него яростный взгляд.  
Фандрал улыбнулся.  
— Не испепеляй меня своим гневом, Локи, прошу тебя, — мягко попросил он. — Госпожа Фригга, я остался здесь по просьбе Тора. Он верит Локи, и убедил меня также ему поверить. Ведь все мы были свидетелями послания из будущего. От Тора, которому удалось изменить ход вещей. Если Тор в самом деле передал Локи столь важные знания, мы не можем отвернуться от него.  
— В твоих словах есть правда, хоть правда эта и горька, — кивнула Фригга. — Но, ради спокойствия Асгарда, вы оба можете объяснить мне, что сотворили с потолком?  
— Искали истину, — пояснил Локи. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, матушка. Твой совет, твоя мудрость и твоя волшба. Но приди я к тебе, как сейчас, вооруженный лишь словами — поверила бы ты мне? Прошла бы со мной по рискованному пути, что я затеял?  
— Я не услышала еще ни слова про твой путь. И что же за истину ты готов мне предъявить?  
— Под фресками, украшающими своды тронного зала, скрываются другие. На тех фресках изображены пламя и кровь, запечатлены свершения Хелы и Одина. Мы хотели проверить, есть ли на самом деле эти скрытые фрески, и оказались правы.  
— И фрески, скрытые под новыми, в самом деле очень древние. Им несколько тысяч лет. Я немного разбираюсь в таких вещах благодаря своей матери, — пояснил Фандрал. — Мы могли бы полностью разрушить одну секцию, чтобы получить полноценные доказательства, но…  
— Но тогда Один точно узнает об этом, — покачал головой Локи. — Смысл же в том, чтобы его переиграть.  
— Вспомни, до чего в прошлый раз довела отца твоя жестокость, Локи, — сурово свела брови мать. — Тебе было мало?  
— Матушка! — взвился Локи. — Вспомни, что его лукавство и ложь привели к катастрофе!  
— Это не повод тебе обманывать его, — Фригга смотрела строго и холодно. — Назови хоть одну причину, почему я должна утаить от Одина твои пророчества, будь они трижды правдивыми? Если Один в самом деле приблизил нас к Рагнарёку, ему и останавливать его.  
— Выслушай меня, матушка! — Локи схватил ее за руки и заглянул в глаза. — Речь ведь идет о том, что Один запер Хелу своей жизнью. А жизнь его, как и любого из нас, однажды подойдет к концу. Он запер Хелу и забыл, и вряд ли захочет вспоминать ее сейчас, когда мир и покой возвратились в Асгард, и когда мы остались без Тессеракта, а Вселенной все еще угрожает внешний враг — Танос, и все силы Асгарда должны сосредоточиться на этой войне. А у меня есть план!  
— Что ж… Я готова выслушать его, — ответила Фригга, хотя взгляд ее не смягчился.  
— Есть один ритуал, который я нашел в старых манускриптах. Он позволить создать второй ключ и навеки лишить Хелу возможности покинуть место ее заточения… 

Фригга подняла руку и коснулась пальцем алых всполохов, разбегаюшихся по потолку. Длинным кинжалом поддела еще пласт краски, расчищая потолок от остатков голубого неба. Локи и Фандрал крепко держали лестницу и, задрав головы вверх, смотрели, как проступают на высокой арке потолка лица. Одно из них они знали, и то было лицо Одина, молодое и торжественное, и оба глаза его с царственной добротой созерцали мир. Лицо второе обоим было незнакомо. Черноволосая женщина со взглядом валькирии, она держала в руке огонь, и взгляд ее обещал лишь боль и смерть.  
Хела, Богиня Смерти, верхом на огромном волке неслась впереди своего отца и царя, завоевывая для него миры. Кровавый закат полыхал за их спинами.  
Фригга спустилась вниз и подняла на Локи покрасневшие глаза.  
— Как я хотела бы, чтобы ты солгал, — тихо сказала она. — Но теперь я вижу, что ты и в самом деле вестник будущего, Локи. И сам еще не осознаешь, насколько это меняет твою судьбу и твое предназначение.  
— Ты поможешь мне? — с надеждой спросил Локи, помогая ей сойти с лестницы. — Я не справлюсь один.  
— Я помогу, — кивнула Фригга. — Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что это существо вырвется на свободу, мы должны остановить ее. Любой ценой.  
— Тогда надо поторопиться. Один задержится в Ванахейме не меньше чем на неделю. А если что-то произойдет раньше — Тор с ним, и Тор задержит его.  
— А твой брат знает, что именно ты затеял? — вдруг спросила Фригга, и по лицу Локи на миг пронеслась тень смятения.  
Потом он улыбнулся.  
— Мой брат знает, что мы спасаем Асгард.  
— Да уж, а молотом получу я… — пробормотал Фандрал, потирая шею. — К слову, мы что-то сделаем с фресками? Скоро сюда явятся эйнхерии и примут караул, и…  
— Фрески? Да не беспокойтесь о них! — Фригга подняла брови, и Фандрал отчетливо увидел в ней сходство с Локи.  
Фригга взмахнула рукой, и иллюзия голубого неба затянула фреску.  
— Я пришлю служанку тут прибраться, — сказал Фандрал.  
Солнце почти село, и закатные лучи подсвечивали розовым алебастровую пыль на полу.  
— Покажи мне рукопись, — Фригга ласково погладила Локи по щеке. — Мы подумаем вместе, как сделать ритуал наиболее безопасным… для всех.  
Локи кивнул и на мгновение, встретив ее взгляд, в котором снова сияло тепло, он почувствовал себя по-настоящему дома.

_помню девять миров  
и девять корней..._

— Ты встревожен, — заметил Огун, возвращаясь к Тору с двумя кружками крепкого пива. — Беспокоишься о Локи?  
— Ты прав, пиры мне сейчас не в радость, — кивнул Тор и пригубил пиво. — Ванский эль… Что за травы вы добавляете туда, что он так горчит и так путает мысли?  
— Старинные секреты, — улыбнулся Огун. — Я не знаю рецепта. То тайны, что известны лишь пивоварам. Зато как хорошо после долгого дня немного забыться…  
— Я бы предпочел иметь ясность мыслей сейчас, — вздохнул Тор. — Меня тревожит судьба Асгарда, и я в самом деле беспокоюсь о Локи… Но есть и то, что волнует меня больше.  
Огун проследил за взглядом Тора.  
— Один, — понимающе выдохнул он.  
— Он не молодеет. И прожил жизнь, слишком долгую даже для аса, — сказал Тор, уставившись в кружку. — И некоторые его слова и поступки… Видят боги, я люблю отца. И даже правда, что вскрывается сейчас, пласт за пластом, слой за слоем — не может поколебать моей любви и уважения. Но я не узнаю его подчас.  
— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что это хорошая идея — действовать за его спиной?  
— Один наворотил страшных дел. Если Локи удастся его затея — Асгард будет спасен еще на несколько сотен лет, а дальше что-нибудь придумаем. Меня больше тревожит иное.  
— Что-то важнее Рагнарека?  
— О да, — Тор сделал большой глоток и вытер усы алым рукавом. — Угроза Таноса все еще довлеет над Вселенной. Мы знаем, где и когда появится Эфир. Мстители будут готовы уничтожить и его тоже. Но также мы знаем, что придет за ним Малекит, Темный эльф — а это уже дела Асгарда. Малекит полон гнева и ненависти к Одину. С Эфиром или без, но он способен будет вторгнуться в Асгард и развязать новую войну.  
— Это ты тоже от Локи услышал?  
— Локи сейчас открыто больше, чем любому из нас. Приходится его слушать.  
— Как ты отличишь его ложь от правды? — осторожно спросил Огун. — Тор, я неплохо отношусь к Локи, он твой брат… Но друг ли он тебе? Друг ли он Асгарду? Ты так легко поверил ему, что можешь стать новой игрушкой в его руках.  
— Я думал об этом, — помедлив, ответил Тор.  
Он отставил кружку на массивные перила балкона и облокотился на них, глядя, как внизу на площади пляшут и веселятся ваны и асы.  
— Думал, — повторил он. — Но Локи… Он изменился. Я не знаю, что изменило его так сильно: может быть, тьма и холод Читаури и Танос, с которым он встретился однажды лицом к лицу. А может быть — знания о будущем. С детства нам твердили, что вёльвы имеют особый дар, что возвышает их над остальными, но меняет судьбу. Ведь знать будущее — проклятие...  
— Строго говоря, Локи не вёльва, — покачал головой Огун. — Странно называть его так. Ведь вёльва знает несомненное будущее…  
— А вот и нет! — горячо возразил Тор. — Нам с братом в детстве много говорил об этом наш учитель естественных наук! По его словам, прорицание недалеко ушло от астрономии, нумерологии и простейшей физики. Я могу плохо разбираться в деталях, но помню суть. Любой прорицатель получает доступ к вероятностям будущего. “Несомненное” будущее, о котором ты ведешь речь — это лишь наиболее явная вероятность. Следовать ей или пытаться изменить — дело тех, к кому предсказание обращено.  
— Но…  
— Погоди, дай договорю! — Тор вошел в раж, схватил кружку и сделал несколько больших глотков, с треском поставив ее назад. — Прорицанию можно научиться даже без истинных магических способностей, а уж в способностях Локи сомневаться не приходится. К тому же он очень умен. Ему известно наиболее вероятное будущее, которое мы уже начали менять — уничтожив Тессеракт в Мидгарде, мы изменили русло реки, по которому течет время наших жизней. И сейчас он ищет решение, как приблизить наиболее безопасное будущее. И он найдет его!  
— И все-таки… будь осторожнее с ним, — нахмурился Огун. — Локи не из тех, кто жертвует собой ради других. Он с легкостью разменяет любого, как золотую монету на базаре. Даже тебя — что он уже доказал.  
— Послушай, Огун, Локи совершил ошибку! Но это не значит, что весь остаток его дней надо попрекать его одним проступком.  
— Одним? Да твой брат уничтожил Йотунхейм, разрушил Биврест и был готов к уничтожению Мидгарда!  
— Он исправится, — твердо сказал Тор. — И лучше будет, если мы поможем ему.  
— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Огун.  
Он отвернулся, глядя на яркие фейерверки, распустившиеся над крышей дворца Наместника. Желтые, зеленые, красные и лиловые огни распускались гигантскими цветами и осыпались мерцающим звездопадом.  
— Может, ты хочешь остаться здесь? — тихо спросил Тор. — Ты столь многое сделал для Асгарда, что заслужил отдых с семьей и друзьями.  
— Я думал об этом, — вздохнул Огун. — Даже сам хотел просить. Но я не из тех, кто станет отсиживаться в тылу, пока его друзья спасают мир.  
Тор засмеялся и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Пусть ты и ван, но рассуждаешь как ас!  
— Вот они где! — раздался за их спинами голос Сиф. — А мы вас повсюду ищем!  
Сиф вышла на балкон, за ней шагнул Вольштагг, на ходу доедающий индюшачью ногу.  
— Какая красота! — Сиф замерла, глядя на фейерверки. — Ради одного этого зрелища стоило явиться сюда!  
— Вы нас искали? Что-то случилось? — напрягся Тор.  
— Расслабься, — Сиф коснулась его руки. — Просто хотели пойти танцевать. Праздник в разгаре. Идем?  
— И там полно еды, — сообщил Вольштагг, салютуя сочащейся жиром ногой. — Так что поторопитесь.  
Тор и Огун переглянулись, коротко кивнули и последовали за друзьями. Праздник — это праздник, важное для простого народа событие, и негоже сыну Одина и его дружине упускать минуты торжества и веселья.

— Сын мой… Твой взгляд тревожен. Неужто случилось что-то, что смутило твой покой? Оглянись, ведь мы празднуем, — Один со сдержанной торжественностью обвел рукой с кубком праздничную площадь.  
Тор кивнул.  
В самом деле, праздник был в самом разгаре. Женщины в нарядных платьях и венках из полевых цветов украшали мужчин самодельными гирляндами. Дети бегали среди взрослых, устраивая шутливые поединки на деревянных мечах и пытаясь урвать лишний кусок пирога с длинного праздничного стола.  
Музыканты играли без устали. Старинные мелодии — некоторые из них Тор помнил с детства. Многие талантливые ваны находили приют и кров в Асгарде, особенно в смутные для Ванахейма времена. Оттого ванские мелодии неизбежно возвращали его во время беззаботной юности, когда он не знал ничего, кроме пиров и побед. Воистину, правы мудрецы, суля за многими знаниями многие печали.  
Тор чувствовал печаль, и ее холодная рука не желала отпускать его сердце.  
— Праздник прекрасен, отец, — сказал он. — Мед льется рекой, и женщины танцуют без страха. Сколько уже длится мир в Ванахейме…  
— И продлится еще дольше, если Асгард будет выполнять свое дело и охранять Девять миров! — проворчал Один. — Без Моста мы многого могли лишиться. Чудо, что никто не добрался до Ванахейма за это время. Что за беззащитное царство!  
— Отец, — Тор решил, что настало подходящее время для разговора. — Скажи, какова вероятность, что сбудется пророчество Локи относительно Свартальфхейма?  
— Чушь какая! — отмахнулся Один. — Чем он опять забил тебе голову?  
— Это не чушь, — нахмурился Тор. — В том будущем, что стало известно Локи, Малекит стал виной чудовищных разрушений Асгарда! И гибели матери. Если есть хоть малейшая вероятность, что Темные эльфы не мертвы все до единого и не покинули Свартальфхейм, наш долг — предотвратить их вторжение!  
— Выброси это из головы, — посоветовал Один. — Я лично был там, когда от Темных эльфов не осталось и следа. Это случилось так давно… Я еще даже не повстречал твою матушку. Потому будь уверен, если бы хоть кто-то еще остался в Свартальфхейме, за столь долгое время мы бы узнали об этом.  
— Хорошо бы это в самом деле было так, — пробормотал Тор и сделал большой глоток эля из деревянной кружки.  
— Будет так, а иначе и невозможно, — твердо сказал Один и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Тор нахмурил брови.  
Ему не пришлось по сердцу легкомыслие отца и легкость, с которой тот отбросил мысль о возможной угрозе — пусть эта угроза и напоминала мираж.  
Темные Эльфы были сказкой, которой асы пугали своих детей. Темной, жуткой сказкой о прошедших временах. Так же, как и коварные злобные цверги, или Ледяные Великаны, или даже Рагнарёк.  
Сказки эти призывали юных асов и асиний быть смелыми, честными и уметь выстоять перед любыми препонами судьбы. Реальность, как понимал теперь Тор, была далека от сказок.  
В сказках у одного из братьев-асов не окажется голубой кожи и ледяных рук. В сказках не будет опасности того, что древний враг обретет силу, равную одной шестой Вселенной.  
В сказках не приходится скрывать от отца и царя попытку спасти мир от гибели.  
Тор в ярости обрушил опустевшую кружку на стол.  
Ванский эль хмелил его голову, ярость, тихо клокоча, поднималась из глубины души, перехватывая горло. Тор почувствовал вдруг себя беспомощным, слабым перед лицом сил, неведомых ему до этого.  
Он прошел долгий путь.  
И все еще оставался в его начале.  
Тор махнул рукой проходящему мимо слуге, и кружка вновь наполнилась горьким элем. Тор зажмурился и опорожнил ее едва ли не залпом.  
Слуга расторопно подлил еще.  
Тор поднял помутившийся взор и словно заново взглянул на празднующих. Так беззаботны их лица, так светлы и полны надежды… Женщины танцуют с незнакомцами и озаряют улыбками каждую новую встречу. В волосах у них цветы и бубенцы.  
Как долго продлится мир в Ванахейме, пока его алчные правители не развяжут новую войну между собой или пока к ним не вторгнутся захватчики из других миров? Как скоро Асгарду вновь придется встать на защиту женщин с цветами и бубенцами, детей со звонкими колокольцами и шелковыми лентами, мужчин в праздничных нарядах, не утяжеленных доспехами?  
Что будет с Ванахеймом, если грянет Рагнарёк и Асгард падет?  
Тор опустил свой взор в пивную кружку. Густой золотистый эль пенился, шипел, норовил плеснуть через край. Солнечные лучи добавляли ему цвет янтаря, цвет меда, и Тор внезапно подумал, что цвет этот напоминает ему еще одно.  
Глаза того, кому ведомо все в Девяти мирах.  
И стоило ему лишь коснуться этой мысли, как прогнать ее он уже не смог. А потому не удивился, услышав в голове голос Хеймдалля.  
— Тор. Прости, если отвлекаю от празднества, но есть кое-что, что ты должен увидеть.  
Тор поднял голову, и Ванахейм стерся из реальности: перед ним открылось пространство Тронного зала, залитого заходящим солнцем, утопающем в его горячем расплавленном золоте.

_кровью зальет  
жилище богов,  
солнце померкнет._

— Мне снова снились эти сны, — сказал Локи, закрывая книгу.  
Фригга подняла голову от свитка, в который переписывала руны из ветхого, рассыпающегося в руках манускрипта.  
— Сны?.. — повторила она.  
Локи кивнул.  
— Сны, в которых я вижу Рагнарёк. Асгард в огне, падающие башни… Гибель и разрушения. Все это выглядит как пророчество. Но разве у меня есть дар видеть будущее?  
Фригга обратила на него ласковый взгляд.  
— Ты — сын своего отца, — мягко сказала она. — А у Одина сильнейший дар предвидения среди всех асов… А возможно, ему нет равного по силе во всех Девяти мирах, не зря же он отдал глаз за мудрость и знания.  
— Но я не сын Одина! — упрямо помотал головой Локи. — В смысле, я не родной его сын. Невозможно было бы унаследовать его силу.  
— Магия иногда находит странные пути, — задумчиво произнесла Фригга, — но знаешь, случается так, как суждено. Быть может, случись иначе, и дар пророка унаследовал бы твой брат. А теперь он свободен от этих оков. Ты же, кто принес нам знания о будущем крушении и падении Асгарда, ты, прорицающий и стремящийся избежать собственных пророчеств… Кому, как не тебе, должен достаться теперь этот дар?  
Локи быстро заморгал.  
— Хочешь сказать, я в самом деле становлюсь вёльвой?  
— Кто знает, — пожала плечами Фригга. — Однако один совет я дам тебе: не беги от своих снов. Смотри их, запоминай, а после внемли тем предупреждениям, что посланы тебе.  
— Значит, мы на правильном пути, — вздохнул Локи. — По крайней мере попытаемся отсрочить Рагнарёк. Хотя бы на время.  
Фригга ласково погладила его по волосам и вернулась к своей кропотливой работе.  
Локи торопился. Он стремился закончить работу и составить заклинание до возвращения Одина — и Тора. Неизвестно было, когда в следующий раз Один решит покинуть Асгард надолго, а что касалось Тора…  
Они с Фриггой много говорили об этом. О рисках, которые несет в себе их план. О силе, которой обладают древние заклятия.  
Локи был уверен, что если кто и должен стать новым ключом, что может сдержать Хелу, то только он. И не только гордыня двигала им в этом убеждении. Йотунская природа делала его крепче и выносливее любого аса. И это был козырь, который они готовились разыграть.  
Локи ожидал, что Фригга будет спорить, возражать — после того, как он озвучил ей свои мысли, но мать лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— Ты мыслишь как мудрый маг, — только и сказала она. — И как мудрый воин, Локи.  
Локи промолчал в ответ. Слова матери польстили ему, но он не мог не думать об истинных причинах своих поступков. И о тех переменах, что случились с ним за столь короткое время.  
То, что Тор сказал и сделал, все знания о будущем, вместе с властью над ним, которые он столь легкомысленно отдал Локи, конечно, сыграло свою роль, но не столь великую, как Тор предпочел бы думать.  
Если бы не видения.  
Если бы можно было оставить все это игрой в провидца, нужной, полезной, но лишь игрой.  
Однако сны, что преследовали теперь Локи, образы и ночные видения — все это казалось ему слишком большой ценой. Пожалуй, чрезмерной.  
Сны были не тем, что он мог контролировать. И не тем, чего он когда-либо желал.  
В жизни провидца мало хорошего… Но если грядущий Рагнарек можно остановить, надежно сдержать Хелу и направить будущее в другое русло — видения могли оставить его. Пока иных видений, кроме образов Рагнарёка и гибели Асгарда, не приходило, и Локи хотелось успеть до того, как они придут.  
Он знал, что они придут.

Старые книги содержали много тайн, подчас таких, о которых Локи предпочел бы не догадываться и не знать. Пусть магия никогда не была наиболее почитаемым искусством среди асов, но не было ни одного, кто не брезговал бы ей, или услугами колдунов, при необходимости. Книг было множество, несметное количество, целые стеллажи, до которых Локи не добрался за всю свою юность.  
— Поразительно, но я не знал об этой поэме, — признался Локи, разворачивая очередной свиток. — А ведь это практически инструкция для ритуалиста!  
— Ты удивишься, возможно, но я сама читала далеко не все, что есть в библиотеке, — улыбнулась Фригга. — Ведь колдовские книги сами по себе хорошие трофеи. Эта библиотека была собрана задолго до Одина…  
— И потому все ответы можно найти среди пыльных страниц, — мягко ответил Локи, бережно возвращая свиток на место. — Я переписал несколько ритуалов, и думаю теперь: быть может, нам стоит придумать новый?  
— Ты рискнул бы поиграть с древней магией? — нахмурилась Фригга. — Ах да, в самом деле, я забыла, с кем говорю. Но ты же понимаешь, что это опасно?  
— Я представляю опасность лучше любого другого. Я же рискую своей шкурой, матушка! — резко ответил Локи. — Но за все время наших поисков мы ничего не нашли. Ничего. Единственный способ ускорить движение к цели — придумать способ самим. У нас есть основа, есть похожие ритуалы, есть заклинания и советы. Мы справимся.  
— Мне бы твою уверенность, — покачала головой Фригга. — Но поздно уже отступать.  
— В таком случае нам не остается иного выбора, — пожал плечами Локи.  
У него был опыт заклинаний, что создавались на основе нескольких других. В юности он много экспериментировал, искал предел собственных возможностей, проверял себя на прочность. В то время как Тор укреплял мускулы, ежедневно упражняясь на тренировочной площадке, Локи практиковался в магии, и его умения росли с каждым днем.  
Без сомнения, он тоже выходил на площадку, и тоже сражался с оружием в руках, предпочитая всему прочему пару острых кинжалов. Но его коньком всегда была магия. Магия, которая так мало ценилась в Асгарде, магия, что считалась женским занятием, магия, что столько раз приносила Асгарду победы и оставалась незамеченной, в то время как на победных пирах чествовали Тора и его людей как победителей.  
Магия спасла ему жизнь — уже неоднократно.  
И теперь магия могла стать его гибелью, если он сделает хоть один неверный шаг.  
Фригга понимала это не хуже него, но молчала, уважая желание и решимость Локи. Высказав единожды свои опасения, больше она не возвращалась к этому разговору, и занялась исследованиями с еще большим рвением.  
К тому моменту, как закат залил багрянцем старые книжные полки, она нашла нужное заклинание.  
Локи и Фригга расчистили стол и раскатали на нем пустой свиток.  
— Я нашла руну, которая в древности служила ключом для прорицаний, — сказала Фригга.  
— Покажи! — Локи потянулся к ее записям.  
Фригга убрала их в сторону.  
— Подожди, Локи, не спеши, — мягко сказала она. — Ты никогда не имел дела с магией подобного уровня. Не спорь! Даже я не имела. Это древние, сложные руны, которыми заклинали на крови и пепле. Прежде чем даже произнести ее вслух, мы должны продумать все до конца.  
Локи вскинул голову:  
— Я составил заклинание. Взгляни.  
Фригга склонилась над его записями. 

Минутой позже в дверь постучали.  
— Так и знал, что найду вас тут, — улыбнулся Фандрал, протискиваясь внутрь с подносом со снедью. — Вы опять не вышли к ужину. Госпожа Фригга, придворные волнуются. К тому, что Локи после возвращения избегает общества, уже привыкли, но вы…  
Фригга устало махнула рукой.  
— У нас и так мало времени, Фандрал. Спасибо за любезность.  
Лишь приступив к еде, Локи смог понять, как сильно проголодался. Занятый магическими изысканиями, он не думал о еде, питье или сне, хоть и знал, что физическая форма так же важна для мага, как и духовная. Фандрал с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.  
— Надеюсь, поиски идут успешно? — спросил он.  
— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — ответил Локи, расправившись с куском бараньей ноги и в два глотка осушив кружку эля. — Не позднее завтрашнего вечера ритуал будет совершен. И конец Асгарда — отсрочен на долгое время.  
— Насколько долгое? — с мягкой иронией спросил Фандрал.  
— Я собираюсь жить очень долго, — пожал плечами Локи. — Пока у меня неплохо получается.  
— Что ж, пора возвращаться к делу, — поднялась из-за стола Фригга. — Что бы мы делали без твоей заботы, Фандрал. Спасибо.  
— Честь для меня, — улыбнулся Фандрал и налил себе эля. 

В самом деле, к вечеру следующего дня все было готово.  
Фригга позаботилась о том, чтобы тронный зал был пуст. По ее приказу эйнхерии-караульные были отосланы прочь, а Хеймдалль на время оставил свой пост.  
— Всем будет спокойнее, если ты присмотришь за нами, — сказала Фригга.  
Хеймдалль кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Пусть будет так. Все готово?  
Фригга показала свиток, на который были со всей осторожностью перенесены древние руны, сплетенные в новое, никем и никогда еще не произнесенное заклинание.  
Локи стоял у трона, обнаженный до пояса, босой. Под его руководством Фандрал размечал на полу место под нанесение рун.  
— Ты рискуешь, Локи, — глухо сказал Хеймдалль.  
— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я делаю это для спасения Асгарда? — усмехнулся Локи.  
Хеймдалль нахмурился и промолчал.  
— Пора, — сказал Локи. — Ни к чему дольше тянуть.  
Вместе с Фриггой они расчертили пол, тщательно перенеся на него руны из свитка. Локи лег на пол, раскинув руки ладонями вниз.  
— Никогда не думал, что у нас такой холодный пол, — заявил он.  
— Все открытия случаются впервые, — хмыкнул Фандрал. — Уверен, что тебя не надо связать?  
— Только попробуй, — Локи приподнялся, чтобы показать Фандралу кулак, и лег обратно.  
— Что ж, — глубоко вздохнув, Фригга встала у головы Локи и развернула свиток во всю длину. Фандрал встал рядом, держа наготове сундук, содержимое которого было известно одной лишь ей.  
— Помните, что бы ни случилось, заклинание надо довести до конца, — сказал Локи, глядя в потолок.  
Хеймдалль встал между ним и троном, опираясь на меч.  
— Вас не прервут, — твердо сказал он.  
— В таком случае… За Асгард, — ухмыльнулся Локи. — Мама… Приступай. 

Локи никогда не думал, что тронный зал может настолько погрузиться во тьму, что не останется даже лучика света. Лишь вороньи крики будут раздаваться издалека, да треск огня — настойчиво давить на слух. Сумеречные тени охватили потолок, стирая благостные фрески, оставляя темные провалы на месте лиц. Локи щурился, силясь углядеть хоть что-то в подступающей со всех сторон тьме, но усилия его были тщетны. То было действие первых рун, первозданных рун, пришедших из изначальной тьмы.  
Ровный голос Фригги, напевно произносящей заклинание, доносился словно издалека. Он не мог расслышать слов, только звук голоса все еще звучал узнаваемо. Он лежал, ничем не скованный, и при этом чувствовал, что не может пошевелиться. Руки и ноги потяжелели и словно налились свинцом. Локи дернулся было, но тщетно — словно неясная сила вжимала его в пол, казавшийся теперь ледяным.  
Острая, режущая боль пронзила его насквозь, и он закричал, запрокинув голову так, что сильно ударился затылком об пол. Темнота хлынула ему в глаза, треск огня стал ощутимо ближе, и горький запах дыма тревожил гортань. Женский смех, торжествующий и пронзительный, донесся из мрачных глубин и умолк, прокатившись по тронному залу. Вороны каркнули трижды, и вновь наступила тишина.  
Боль повторилась. Локи выгнулся дугой, прижимаясь лопатками к холодному мрамору, и отчаянно стиснул зубы, силясь не закричать. Ему казалось, что тело его клеймят каленым железом, и не было конца и края этой пытке. Боль пульсировала, забираясь под кожу, прожигала дорогу сквозь жилы и сухожилия, отчетливо запахло паленым, и запах этот был столь ужасен, что Локи не выдержал и закричал.  
Боль не уходила, и крик его не стихал под высокими сводами дворца. Локи ждал, ждал, пока огненные клейма впечатаются в его кожу, пока тело его окончательно не превратится в холст для рун, и лишь когда боль пошла на убыль, позволил себе обернуться йотуном. Только тогда он смог сделать глубокий вздох. Синий лед залил его вены, остужая вскипевшую кровь, потушил огонь, которым пылали древние руны. Облизав губы, он почувствовал кровь. Неудивительно. Боль пульсировала в груди, но облик йотуна даровал покой. Локи прикрыл глаза.  
Нельзя спать. Нельзя.  
Надо оставаться в сознании так долго, как только возможно.  
Он вновь приложился затылком об пол — на сей раз нарочно. Это помогло, но ненадолго. Распахнув глаза, он лежал, распятый на полу, и слышал, как Фригга начала новое заклинание — то, что они записали сами, опираясь лишь на свои знания о магии древних. Голос ее дрожал.  
— Только не останавливайся, мама, — хрипло прошептал Локи. — Продолжай.  
Заклинание рассыпалось по его коже горячими углями, с яростными шипением встречая лед и холод йотунской кожи. Локи подставлял под непривычный, незнакомый язык свое тело, превращая его в холст. Каждая руна, каждый символ в отдельности были знакомы ему, но вместе они сливались в новые, неизведанные слова странного ритма и дикой мелодии. В ушах шумела кровь, заглушая голос матери и собственные крики. В глаза впечатывались фрески на потолке, так пристально он смотрел на них, так отчаянно заставлял смотреть, лишь бы не закрывать глаза, не отключиться снова. Ему требовалось оставаться в сознании, чтобы заклинание сработало так, как нужно. Ему нужно было оставаться в сознании, чтобы выжить после того, как оно сработает.  
Боль вновь выгнула его дугой, и от напряжения показалось, что по телу пробежали трещины. Но нет, то лишь был мираж, вызванный нестерпимым жжением рун.  
То был ритуал замка и ключа, то было древнее знание о том, что между любыми мирами есть свои двери, между любыми сердцами есть свои замки, и лишь тот, кто владеет истинным ключом, владеет чужой жизнью и смертью. И пусть Один своей силой заключил Хелу до конца времен в темницу, та темница рухнет с его смертью, а ведь Один не вечен. Он прожил сотни, тысячи лет, и сила его на исходе, как бы ни подпитывал его Асгард как главного своего бога, единоличного своего царя. Один был тем, кто хранит ключ от двери, ключником, что может забыться и забыть, потеряться и потерять. Локи же должен был стать ключом. Ключ не зависит от жизни и смерти, ключ либо есть, либо нет. Из такого ключа невозможно изготовить дубликат, и, даже рассыпавшись в прах, он будет продолжать держать двери надежно запертыми — или отпертыми нараспашку, в зависимости от того, в какую сторону будет повернуто направление полузабытых рун.  
Фригга пела, заклинание плелось, дверь закрывалась, запиралась, запечатывалась навсегда до конца времен.  
Пламя вспыхнуло перед глазами, и Локи показалось, что глаза его лопнули от обжигающего жара, что пламя то забралось ему под веки, опалило ресницы, запекло зрачок. А после Асгард, чернеющий среди огненных струй, пошатнулся, дрогнул и осыпался кучкой пепла, покрывая плотным слоем его лицо и тело.  
Локи закричал, и кричал громко, до хрипа, не останавливаясь, кричал, и вороны каркали, кружились над ним, кричал, пока Фригга не провела рукой в воздухе, начертив последнюю руну, что запечатала его рот и лишила даже возможности кричать…

И тогда наступила ночь.

_люди  
плывут по волнам,  
а Локи правит._

Тор медленно выдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и откинулся назад, упираясь спиной в прохладную стену. В это время суток коридор пустовал, даже слуги больше не скользили взад и вперед незаметными тенями. Тор опустил руку на рукоять Мьёлльнира — ее кожаное оплетение под ладонью вселяло в него уверенность и покой. Хотя куда теперь до покоя.  
Он прикрыл глаза и заново пустился по кругу воспоминаний о событиях последних дней.  
С того момента, как зов Хеймдалля настиг его и он получил возможность увидеть ритуал глазами Стража, время словно ускорилось. Тор стоял, не в силах ни на что повлиять, и мог лишь смотреть, как бился в агонии Локи, пока древние руны жгли и терзали его тело. Одно только утешало его в тот миг: лицо Фригги было сосредоточенным и спокойным, губы и руки плавно двигались, сплетая вязь заклятий, и по ней было видно, что все под контролем, и все идет так, как должно. И пусть ее ресницы дрогнули от измученного крика Локи, она не прервала заклинание, не оборвала плетение чар, и огненная вязь рун окольцевала худую грудь, оставив на синей коже Локи тлеющий черный узор.

Когда все было кончено, Страж оставил его. Тору и этого хватило бы, но Один, почувствовав что-то, велел немедленно возвращаться в Асгард. В тот момент Тор не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о Локи, а потому просто заступил дорогу отцу и решительно возразил:  
— Мы не можем покинуть праздник сейчас, отец! То, что ты здесь — важно для Ванахейма! Если асы покинут пир, могут начаться волнения и разговоры. Да и что ты ожидаешь найти в Асгарде?  
— Возможно, я опасаюсь чего-то там не найти? — в голосе Одина послышались ледяные ноты. — Не тебе решать, Тор, подчиняться или нет моим приказам.  
— Позволь, отец, но я здесь — со своим народом, и со своим отрядом. И люди будут возмущены тем, что их без причины лишают праздника. Асгарду не угрожает опасность, ведь будь иначе, Страж бы нас призвал.  
— Твоя забота о… народе Асгарда весьма впечатляет, — Один выделил голосом слово “народ”. — Но не забывай свое место.  
— Будь покоен, Отец. Свое место я не забыл, — твердо ответил Тор, опустив руку на молот.  
От Одина не укрылся его жест.  
Он приподнял брови в холодном удивлении. В единственном его глазу отразился немой вопрос. Но он промолчал.  
— Так что же, отец? — настойчиво спросил Тор. — Ты дашь людям их праздник? Или велишь немедленно седлать коней?  
— Люди получат свой праздник, — помедлив, уронил Один. — Впрочем, ты прав. Сегодня мое присутствие еще необходимо. Я отправлюсь в Асгард на рассвете.  
Тор медленно выдохнул.  
Как бы ему ни хотелось, удержать Одина дольше он не смог бы при всем желании. Он не стремился вступать с отцом в открытый конфликт, но и допустить, чтобы тот навредил Локи, Тор не мог.  
— Однажды ты поймешь, что все это к лучшему, отец, — прошептал он себе под нос. — Однажды ты поймешь, что Локи прав. 

Дальше сдерживать Одина так, чтобы не вызвать у него подозрений, Тор не мог. Вот и вышло, что на рассвете Один принес извинения ванам и отбыл в Асгард вместе со всей своей свитой.  
— Тор, что произошло? — тихо спросила Сиф. — Тебе известно что-то о намерениях Всеотца, что он так внезапно изменил свое решение праздновать в полную силу от начала и до самого конца?  
— Да, мне кое-что известно, — так же тихо ответил Тор. — И я был бы рад, если бы ошибался относительно его целей и намерений.  
— О чем ты? — Сиф заступила ему дорогу, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.  
Тор стиснул зубы и молча покачал головой.  
Сиф смолчала, но по взгляду ее было ясно, что Тору не будет покоя, пока воительница не добьется правды. О ее упрямстве ходили такие же легенды, как и о доблести, и потому мало кто решался спорить с ней или возражать. Однако Тору сейчас не было дела до волнения леди Сиф, как и до вопросительных взглядов Вольштагга или напряженного дыхания Огуна.  
Он еще не знал, что именно встретит его дома.  
И пусть путь из Ванахейма в Асгард через Радужный мост не отнимал много времени, для Тора в этот раз он обернулся вечностью. И лишь взглянув в спокойные глаза Стража, отливающие жидким золотом, он смог сделать глубокий вздох и ненадолго успокоить мятущееся сердце. Он твердил себе, что, случись что-то непоправимое, Хеймдалль немедленно поговорил бы с ним, предупредил… А не стоял бы с таким лицом, неподвижности которого мог позавидовать даже камень! 

Поприветствовав Хеймдалля лишь кивком головы, Один направил коня во дворец. Тор поспешил за ним, а следом устремилась вся остальная свита. Что бы ни обнаружилось во дворце, Тор желал оказаться в этот момент рядом с отцом. Пусть даже придется вступить с ним в схватку.  
Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, во дворце было сумрачно и тихо. Даже разворошенный потолок уже залатали обратно, чтобы он не держался лишь на силе иллюзий. Пустующий трон охраняли четверо Эйнхериев, со двора доносились крики и смех воинов, вышедших на утреннюю тренировку, откуда-то лилась прекрасная музыка.  
Но внешнее спокойствие Асгарда не могло обмануть того, кто был связан с ним более крепкой связью, чем кто-либо. Что-то было нарушено, переделано, перешито и переплетено, и Один чувствовал это всем собой. Тор видел это и понимал, потому что сам чувствовал себя так же.  
— Пришлите ко мне Локи! — прорычал Один, обернувшись к эйнхериям. — Немедленно!  
— Мое почтение, Всеотец, — ответил один из них. — Но принц Локи слег с тяжелой болезнью, оттого к нему не велено никого пускать!  
— Я велел привести ко мне Локи! — прогрохотал Один.  
— Он и в самом деле болен, — раздался тихий голос Фригги от дверей.  
Тор резко повернулся и увидел мать. Она была бледна и выглядела нездоровой, но взгляд ее был тверд, а улыбка — полна любви.  
— Наконец-то вы вернулись, мои мальчики, — проговорила она.  
Подойдя к Одину, она запечатлела легкий поцелуй на его губах.  
— С твоей стороны было так мило поспешить вернуться домой, — сказала она. — Но к Локи тебе нельзя.  
— Фригга, — прошептал Один, и взгляд его на один миг стал совершенно потерянным. — Что же вы натворили…

Вышло так, что и в самом деле к Локи нельзя было совсем никому. Даже самому Тору, который, улучив минуту, когда Один и Фригга были заняты друг другом, выскользнул из тронного зала и стремглав бросился к покоям Локи. Он бежал так быстро, что не заметил высоких лестниц, перемахнув через несколько ступеней сразу, промчался по светлым коридорам, спугнув нескольких зазевавшихся слуг, и даже не остановился, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. И все — ради того, чтобы, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с четырьмя эйнхериями, скрестившими копья перед дверями, узнать, что “совсем никому” — это и ему тоже. Что принц Локи болен, и недуг его серьезен, а потому только госпожа Фригга и может навещать его, а приказ госпожи Фригги нерушим. 

Оттого Тор остался в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к гладкой стене, чей золотистый цвет отражал солнечные лучи, падающие сквозь высокие стрельчатые окна, и ждал, вспоминая каждое мгновение последних дней, каждую деталь видения, насланного на него Хеймдаллем, в то время как сердце его стыло в мутной тревоге и дыхание прерывалось от дурных предчувствий. Тор ждал. 

В скором времени он услышал легкие шаги, и в коридоре появилась Фригга.  
— Мама! — он поднялся ей навстречу. — Что происходит?  
— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — она порывисто обняла Тора и прижалась щекой к его щеке. — Теперь всем будет спокойнее.  
— Как он? — Тор обхватил мать руками за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
— Все в порядке, — мягко отозвалась она. — Мы сделали все, что могли, и сделали все правильно. Теперь ему надо восстановить силы. Ему потребуется время, но… Он справится. Твой брат очень силен.  
— Я могу увидеть его? — спросил Тор, уже зная ответ.  
Фригга медленно покачала головой.  
— Нет. Пока — нет.  
— Но почему?  
— Он так просил.  
Она поцеловала Тора в щеку и скрылась за дверью. До Тора донеслись приглушенные голоса. Он снова опустился на пол у двери.  
Через некоторое время он проснулся от прикосновения руки к плечу. Оказывается, он успел задремать. Он вскинулся, готовый в ту же минуту вскочить и ринуться в бой, но перед ним оказался всего лишь Фандрал. Присев на корточки, он обеспокоенно заглядывал Тору в лицо.  
— Ты не выглядишь бодрым, — констатировал он с легкой улыбкой. — Не хочешь пойти отдохнуть?  
— Нет, — Тор покачал головой. — Не хочу. Один в гневе, и я не желаю, чтобы он вздумал нарушить покой Локи, пока тот не восстановится достаточно, чтобы… противостоять.  
— По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь, — Фандрал сжал пальцы на его плече. — Насколько мне известно, Один оставил Локи в покое. Стражу никто не отсылал, и…  
— Я лучше посторожу, — отрезал Тор и вдруг спохватился. — Ты-то что здесь делаешь?  
— Госпожа Фригга попросила помочь, — туманно ответил Фандрал, и Тор только сейчас обратил внимание, что дверь в покои Локи осталась полуоткрытой.  
Видимо, что-то отразилось во взгляде Тора, отчего Фандрал расхохотался в голос.  
— Ох, ну брось, дружище! — он поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Да, мне можно, тебе нельзя, но это не повод так сверкать глазами.  
Тор устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Делайте что хотите, только меня не трогайте, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как обида поднимается откуда-то из глубины живота, чтобы свить черное гнездо на сердце.  
Выходило так, что Локи готов принимать у себя и мать, и Фандрала — но только не его самого. Быть может, дело было в ритуале, что сплотил их между собой? Так или иначе, решил он, пока Локи болен, свои чувства стоит держать в узде.  
Хотя гнев требовал быть выплеснутым немедленно. Тору хотелось обрушить свою боль, тревогу, обиду и злость на ни в чем не повинную голову Фандрала, но вместо этого он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
— Передай ему, что я тут посторожу. Мало ли что…  
— Я передам, — мягко ответил Фандрал. — И велю слугам принести тебе еды.  
— Вот за это спасибо, — хмыкнул Тор. — Кажется, последний раз я ел вчера.  
— Сейчас же распоряжусь.  
У Фандрала слова с делом не расходились. Так и сейчас — не прошло и четверти часа, как перед Тором оказался поднос с горячим мясом, теплым сыром и полным кувшином меда. Он с благодарностью улыбнулся в пустоту и набросился на еду. Удивительно, как ему удавалось не чувствовать позывов голода до этого момента. Стоило вонзить зубы в сочащееся соком мясо, и сразу желудок отозвался стоном, и голод прилил с утроенной силой. Тор расправился с едой в считанные минуты и вернулся на свой пост. Рука его лежала на рукояти Мьёлльнира, и он был готов в любую минуту пустить его в ход при малейшей необходимости. 

И вместе с тем у него наконец-то возникло время подумать о тех словах Локи, о том, что во время Рагнарёка он из будущего лишился молота и открыл свою истинную силу. Сила грома. Сила молний. Мьёлльнир был призван фиксировать и сдерживать силу, но отчего Тор решил, что на этом все заканчивается?  
Он поднес свободную руку к губам и взглянул на ладонь. Синяя искорка промелькнула и исчезла. Он сосредоточился снова в надежде повторить. Разряд прошел, слабый, похожий на легкую вспышку, он вызвал лишь щекотку на открытой руке.  
Подумав, Тор убрал вторую руку с Мьёлльнира и сосредоточился на своих ладонях, не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды эйнхериев. Не дело стражников лезть в дела царевича, хоть тот и сидит на холодном полу, изучая линии на руках.  
— Вызови молнию, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Вызови молнию!  
Он не знал, что вообще толкнуло его заняться этим. Может быть, скука ожидания чего-то неизбежного, что находилось пока в отдалении, ведь он никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы сидеть в засаде и выжидать, его сильной стороной была решимость и стремление вперед. Может быть, желание покрасоваться перед Локи тем, что он тоже умеет и может больше, чем раньше. Пусть это раньше было несколько дней назад. Несколько дней — и отмененный конец света.  
О да, пожалуй, ему хотелось удивить Локи и увидеть одобрение в его глазах.  
— Вызови молнию! — упрямо пробормотал он, и новый разряд в самом деле пробежал по его пальцам.  
Тор улыбнулся. И в тот же момент спохватился, что коридор, ведущий к спальным покоям, не самое лучшее место для тренировки. Стоило выйти во двор и попробовать призвать молнии в полную силу, но пока Тор и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы оставить пост.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени и сколько он так сидел, пока из покоев Локи не вышла Фригга в сопровождении Фандрала. По ее лицу видно было, что она нисколько не удивилась, увидев Тора. Стало быть, Фандрал рассказал ей… и Локи тоже знал.  
— Я думаю, что на ночь стражи будет достаточно, — только и сказала она. — Отправляйся спать, Тор. Ночь — время для сна. А тебе еще понадобятся силы.  
В этом была ее тайная, материнская сила убеждения, против которой Тор так и не научился идти. Фригга говорила мягко, не повышая голоса, без видимой настойчивости, но ослушаться ее Тор не решился бы ни за что на свете. Потому он покорно поднялся на ноги, еле сдержав стон — за долгие часы, проведенные без движения, все тело затекло и отказывалось слушаться, — и послушно отправился в сторону своих покоев.  
Он был уверен, что не сможет уснуть, но провалился в сон, едва только голова коснулась подушки, — чтобы проснуться с первыми лучами рассвета. 

Так минуло несколько дней, и все они походили один на другой. Тор нес ежедневную вахту на страже покоя Локи, и даже эйнхерии у двери уже не косились на него с недоумением в глазах. По распоряжению Фандрала слуги исправно приносили еду и питье, так что Тор не знал нужды, к тому же ему было чем заняться: он тренировал силу молний, что все увереннее окутывала пальцы. Он не решался применить заряд в полную силу, но даже небольшие успехи уже вдохновляли его.  
На исходе третьего дня появилась леди Сиф. Она шла по коридору следом за Фриггой, поднос в ее руках был тщательно укрыт мягкой тканью. Поначалу Тор решил, что леди Сиф явилась по его душу, с целью вытащить на тренировку, или — что хуже, — принесла печальные новости о том, что вмешательство Асгарда необходимо в Девяти мирах. Но ему в тот же момент стало ясно, что леди Сиф просто сопровождает Фриггу.  
Его удивило лишь то, что она тоже скрылась за дверями покоев, которые плотно сомкнулись за их спинами в следующий миг.  
Стало быть, теперь леди Сиф, равно как и Фандрал, имеет доступ в покои Локи, куда до сих пор запрещено входить Тору. Тор закусил губу от обиды, нахлынувшей с новой силой. Справиться с ней помогло лишь осознание, что Фригга не позвала бы леди Сиф без крайней необходимости — пусть воительнице не знакомо было целительство, зато она была той, кому можно было доверять безо всякой оглядки. Оттого в сердце Тора вновь прокралась тревога — что с Локи? Как он чувствует себя после жестокого и опасного ритуала, часть которого Тор даже сумел подсмотреть? То, что он увидел, было ужасно — ведь даже его весьма скромных знаний о магии хватало, чтобы осознать весь масштаб и риски задуманного Локи. Но Локи смог и справился, а значит, и дальше будет справляться.  
Дело Тора — хранить его покой, а не тревожиться за то, что и так держит под контролем мать.  
Уговаривая себя таким образом, он даже смог перекусить куском мяса и кружкой пива, после чего окончательно пришел к выводу, что тревогу, ревность и обиду чаще провоцирует голодный желудок, чем реальные обстоятельства. Потому сытный ужин прогнал хмурую тень с его лица, оставив прежнюю улыбку. Ту улыбку, за которой воины смело шли в бой и не боялись даже оставить жизнь на поле битвы. Эта улыбка делала Тора самим собой, потому что он не мог долго поддаваться унынию, не мог долго позволять мрачным мыслям мутить свое сознание.  
Но долго и терпеливо ждать он тоже не мог, не умел и не хотел уметь. Потому терпение его было уже на исходе, когда дверь покоев Локи приоткрылась, и из нее показались Фандрал и Сиф. Они выглядели увлеченными каким-то разговором, и от Тора не укрылась тень печали в глазах обоих. Он вскочил с места, напрягшись, готовый в любой момент бежать, искать, делать —- только не бездействовать, — но Фандрал заметил это и улыбнулся, а следом улыбка озарила и лицо леди Сиф.  
— Ты верен себе, Тор, — хмыкнула она. — Зад еще не отсидел?  
— Он стал квадратным, — в тон ей отозвался Тор.  
— В таком случае квадратные табуреты в спальне Локи подойдут тебе идеально, — Сиф похлопала его по плечу. — Иди, герой-любовник, спаситель Асгарда возжелал твоего общества, и, несмотря на строжайшие предписания врачей в лице вашей воистину святой матушки, мы не можем ему отказать!

Тора не потребовалось просить дважды. Бросив благодарный взгляд на друзей, он подхватил молот и стремительным шагом направился к двери, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не пуститься бегом. Эйнхерии посторонились, впуская его в покои, и вежливо прикрыли дверь, едва он вошел.  
— Локи! — с порога воскликнул Тор, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— А, вот и ты, — донеслось со стороны широкой постели. — Что ж, лицезрей меня, брат.  
Тор шагнул вперед. Несмотря на то, что солнце высоко стояло над Асгардом и его золотые лучи заливали все помещение, кровать Локи находилась в тени, скрытая высоким бархатным балдахином, чьи тяжелые полотна были откинуты до середины и подхвачены золотыми кольцами.  
Локи лежал на белых простынях, и оттого синева его кожи особенно бросалась в глаза. Изумрудное покрывало не закрывало груди, черные волосы разметались по подушке, а глаза, непривычно красные, внимательно следили за происходящим. Локи едва повернул голову, когда Тор ворвался в спальню, но тем не менее нашел в себе силы повернуть руку ладонью вверх и сделать приглашающий жест.  
Тор приблизился, со смесью волнения и восхищения в глазах разглядывая открывшуюся ему картину.  
— Вот как, — протянул он, несколько смущенный происходящим. — Рога все-таки есть! И большие!  
— Забодаю, — слабо улыбнулся Локи. — Присядешь?  
Тор осторожно опустился поверх покрывала, стараясь не потревожить Локи.  
— Как ты чувствуешь себя? — решился спросить он.  
— Честно? Хуже еще не бывало. — Локи рассмеялся и тут же замолк, словно смех причинял ему боль. — А ведь я был у Читаури, хочу тебе напомнить…  
Тор осторожно накрыл его руку своей. Локи сжал пальцы.  
— Шрамов теперь прибавилось, — продолжил он. — Но есть шанс, что они останутся лишь на коже йотуна. В человеческой же форме я не должен их носить. Эти знаки. Руны. Так сказала мать, а я пока не имел возможности проверить.  
— Почему ты все еще в виде йотуна? — спросил Тор, и Локи рассмеялся опять:  
— Чтобы тебя порадовать, конечно! Ты же так хотел это увидеть!  
— А если серьезно?  
— Я должен был провести ритуал в теле йотуна, потому что тело аса могло оказаться не готовым к столь сильной и древней магии. Была вероятность, что я не перенесу ритуал, если не обернусь вовремя. Больше всего боялся, что от страха забуду, как менять облик! Но, как видишь, этого не произошло…  
— Мой бесстрашный брат! — Тор наклонился и легонько чмокнул его в нос.  
— Спаситель Асгарда! — напомнил Локи, глаза его блестели весельем. — Потому теперь мне и придется находиться в теле йотуна до следующей смены луны. Пока луна не пройдет весь круг перерождения, я должен оставаться таким. В этом случае мне ничто не грозит.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собирался весь месяц держать меня вдали? — нахмурился вдруг Тор.  
Локи на мгновение отвел глаза.  
— Изначально…. Я не хотел показываться тебе, — вздохнув, признался он. — Мне неприятен этот облик, сама мысль о нем терзает мое сердце, и я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким. Но после красочных рассказов о твоем бессменном карауле под дверью мое сердце дрогнуло. Да и кто бы устоял? Я хотел тебя увидеть.  
— И я здесь, — Тор поднес его руку к губам и с нежностью поцеловал ледяные пальцы.  
Локи улыбнулся.  
— Ты останешься? — спросил он, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в ответе.  
Тор промолчал, но не отнял теплых губ от синей кожи, не шелохнулся, бережно удерживая в руке узкую ладонь. Локи хмыкнул и заерзал на кровати, сдвигаясь на одну ее сторону.  
— Ну залезай, раз так, — и замер, ожидая, пока Тор последует его совету.  
Тор улыбнулся, отпустил, наконец, его пальцы и встал с кровати. Без близкого ощущения его тепла Локи сразу почувствовал себя неуютно, неприятный холодок пробежал между лопаток и пропал. Тор возился с кафтаном, полускрытый тяжелыми складками балдахина, фибула выскальзывала из пальцев, плащ цеплялся за пояс, пояс путался в плаще — Тор словно первый раз в жизни раздевался. До Локи донеслось тихое шипение, возмущенный возглас, за которым последовало растерянное “ой!..”, а потом Тор в одной рубашке и штанах плюхнулся обратно на кровать.  
— Вот я пришел, — зачем-то сообщил он.  
Локи откинул одеяло.  
— Мне холодно, знаешь ли, — капризно проворчал он. — Ты слишком долго. Ложись рядом, будешь работать печкой.  
Тор не заставил себя долго ждать. Нырнул под изумрудное покрывало, схватил истерзанное ритуалом, ледяное тело в охапку и со всей силы прижал к себе, уткнувшись лицом в черноволосую макушку — волосы Локи пахли полынью и медом, и совсем чуть-чуть — кровью. Локи взвыл:  
— Отпусти, медведь! Задушишь, я же раненый!  
И Тор слегка разжал руки, но ни за какие сокровища девяти миров не отпустил бы его сейчас совсем. Он ужасно соскучился, и только сейчас в полной мере осознал, как сильно. Локи расслабился в его руках, прикрыл глаза, и, слушая его ровное дыхание, Тор чувствовал, как губы против воли расползаются в улыбке. Долгие часы ожидания вымотали его, но они стоили обретенной награды. Тор теснее прижал к себе Локи, следя на этот раз, чтобы объятия не вышли чересчур крепкими, и в скором времени задремал, позволяя усталости и тревоге взять над ним власть и увлечь к снам о лесах Асгарда и сияющем рассветном небе.  
Когда Фригга пришла проведать Локи, братья спали, обнимая друг друга, как в далеком детстве. 

С того дня Локи пошел на поправку. Кожа его все так же оставалась синей, и он не мог скинуть облик йотуна, а шрамы от въевшихся под кожу саднящих рун нестерпимо ныли, так что приходилось по нескольку раз в день смазывать их особой мазью, но слабость уходила, и он все больше времени проводил бодрствуя.  
И, пользуясь моментом, отыгрывался на ближних своих как мог.  
Фандрала он заставлял дни напролет читать ему книги, утверждая, что у Фандрала хотя бы не нудный и не гнусавый голос, а также, что он хоть что-то способен понять из прочитанного материала.  
— А, так ты образованием моим решил заняться? — расхохотался Фандрал, услышав это в очередной раз. — Воистину, нет предела твоему коварству.  
— Нет, — с показной серьезностью согласился Локи и снова заулыбался. — Так что продолжай.  
И Фандрал читал ему вновь и вновь, иногда отходя в библиотеку со списком нужных Локи книг.  
Тор не знал, радоваться ли ему по этому поводу. Но он не мог более проводить у постели Локи все время. Убедившись, что тот жив, здоров и в безопасности, и что находится под круглосуточным присмотром друзей, Тор вернулся к своим обязанностям царевича и воеводы. Отряд изнывал без регулярных тренировок, и, хотя сейчас и речи не шло о том, чтобы покинуть Асгард, Тор не мог больше избегать их. Потому учения проходили в близлежащих лесах, и Тор возглавлял отряд, руководя юношами, многие из которых только недавно взяли в руки свой первый боевой меч. В такие минуты он старался сосредоточиться лишь на командовании и не думать о Локи, запертом в своей высокой башне.  
Не в одиночестве. С Фандралом, леди Сиф и матерью. И если присутствие женщин рядом с братом успокаивало его сердце, то при мысли о Фандрале что-то неприятно тянуло под ребрами. Он не понимал, в чем дело. То ли во взглядах, которые Фандрал исподтишка бросал на Локи — слишком много в них было непонятной печали, то ли в той расторопности, с которой Фандрал стремился исполнить все желания и капризы… Тору претило об этом думать, ибо Фандрал приходился ему другом и названным братом, и он доверил бы ему свою спину и свою жизнь безоговорочно, как сейчас доверял жизнь и безопасность Локи.  
Но злая ревность уже свила гнездо в его сердце, и изгнать ее было не так уж просто. Тор подумал, что самым лучшим исходом будет не обращать внимания, и темные чувства испарятся сами по себе.  
Во всяком случае, у него не возникло еще ни единого повода сомневаться в Локи. 

Тор приходил к нему каждый вечер, когда солнце начинало клониться за горизонт. В эти часы покои Локи заливал золотисто-розовый свет, превращая их в сокровищницу, полную драгоценностей. Сам Локи скрывался в тени балдахина, и имел все возможности любоваться этим зрелищем, но Тор приходил и отвлекал его, снова и снова.  
Каждый день изнурительных тренировочных походов и дел Асгарда вознаграждался: Тор скидывал доспехи, лез в бочку с горячей водой, переодевался в чистую сухую рубашку и спешил к Локи, считая, что и так порядочно времени потерял впустую.  
— Долго же тебя не было, брат, — дразнил его Локи, наблюдая из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Я успел соскучиться.  
— По мне? — сияющее лицо Тора способно было затмить пламенеющий за окном закат.  
— Нет, по развлечениям! — хмыкнул Локи, но согнать ласковую улыбку с лица Тора ничто было не в силах.  
— А я — по тебе, мой раненый брат, — сообщил он, плюхаясь на кровать. — Знаешь, без тебя Асгард не Асгард! Ходишь по безопасным коридорам, никто не кидает заклинаниями в спину, не строит козни… Ну что за дело!  
— Вот так всегда, — притворно вздохнул Локи. — Стоит хоть ненадолго отлучиться, и все сразу перестают справляться. Все надо делать самому! Воистину, я незаменим.  
Тор рассмеялся и наклонился поцеловать его. Он уже привык к холодному вкусу губ, и жаждал лишь одного — согреть их своим теплом. Локи рассмеялся ему в губы, отвечая на поцелуй, и подался ближе. Тор ощутил, как изморозь вмиг покрыла его тело, разбегаясь от того места на шее, куда прикоснулись пальцы Локи, ниже по спине и груди, словно тонкий наст, который легко сломать одним шагом. Тор повел плечами, сбрасывая это ощущение, и крепче прижал к себе брата.  
— Морозь, морозь! — воодушевленно заявил он. — Мне все равно!  
— Ох, дождешься, и в самом деле заморожу, — искорка веселья осветила алые радужки глаз Локи. — Какой же ты нетерпеливый, брат. Неужели не можешь подождать до новой луны?  
— Я терпеливый! Я вот, жду, — Тор приподнялся на локте и спросил, с искренним любопытством заглядывая Локи в лицо. — Слушай, а если мы… сейчас… то там… ну… замерзнет?  
Локи секунду ошарашенно смотрел на него, а потом зашелся в приступе настолько сильного смеха, что раны и шрамы на его груди и плечах разболелись с новой силой.  
— Идиот! — выдохнул он и толкнул Тора в плечо, опрокидывая на спину.  
Тор не растерялся и перехватил его за руку, утягивая за собой. Локи зашипел, упираясь коленями в кровать, и дотянулся свободной рукой до подушки, намереваясь нанести решительный удар, но Тор опередил его, прижал ладонь к животу:  
— Смотри! — короткий, едва ощутимый, но все-таки разряд сорвался с его пальцев.  
Локи вздрогнул.  
— Брат… — предупреждающе проговорил он.  
Тор довольно улыбнулся.  
По руке его пробежал еще один разряд, так же ужалив Локи на короткий миг. Локи сощурился и исподлобья уставился на брата.  
— Что ты творишь? — укоряюще спросил он.  
— Хвастаюсь! — тряхнул волосами Тор.  
— А по мне, так дразнишься! — Локи толкнул его в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину, и прижал сверху собственным весом. — К твоему сведению, я все еще ранен и нездоров.  
— Да по тебе и не скажешь! — хмыкнул Тор, но поползновения прекратил.  
Локи ответил вздохом, в котором Тору явственно послышалось разочарование. Пока он пытался разобраться в настоящих желаниях Локи, тот уже улеглся рядом и взял Тора за руку, медленно переплетая пальцы.  
— В последний раз мы спали вместе в детстве, — пробормотал он. — До того, как все это случилось.  
— Жалеешь, что начали снова? — напрягся Тор.  
Локи поднял брови:  
— Нет, знаешь, терплю из последних сил. Ты иногда демонстрируешь чудеса несообразительности, брат. Так что закрывай глаза и спи.  
Тор послушно закрыл глаза и начал проваливаться в сон, и только в этот момент подумал, что Локи, наверное, все-таки может немного колдовать, иначе как объяснить все происходящее? Тор никогда не засыпал в единый миг, всегда подолгу ворочался, перебирал в памяти события прошедшего дня, парил в воспоминаниях до тех пор, пока сон не настигал его, а сейчас он провалился в темную тишину сразу после слов Локи.  
И не видел уже, как Локи провел без сна почти целую ночь, и все, что он делал — изучал лицо Тора в мягком лунном свете, обводил холодными пальцами горячие даже во сне скулы и улыбался.

_орел пролетает,  
рыбу из волн  
хочет он выловить._

В один из дней Локи встретил Тора приветственным окликом, одетый, стоя на ногах и разводя в стороны руки, чей цвет наконец лишился ледяной синевы. Тор расхохотался и подхватил его под лопатки, закружив в объятиях.  
— С возвращением меня! — упираясь руками ему в плечи, объявил Локи. — Я знаю, вы скучали.  
— Не желаешь прогуляться? — спросил Тор, возвращая его на землю.  
— Ты не представляешь, как! — с горячностью ответил Локи, беря его под руку. — Будешь моим костылем.  
В ответ на удивленное молчание Тора Локи закатил глаза:  
— Я месяц провел в постели, практически не вставая, как думаешь, много у меня сейчас сил? В твои задачи входит меня беречь, отвести в сад, а потом вернуться в кроватку, и не мешать мне в процессе дразниться и колдовать. По-моему, блаженные жители Асгарда слишком долго отдыхали от меня, пора наверстывать упущенное!  
— Локи!  
Не было ясно, чего больше в этом выдохе: удивления или восхищения. Глупо было думать, что хотя бы что-то заставит Локи измениться. Глупо было бы пытаться его изменить, решил Тор, крепко взял Локи под локоть и повел к дверям.

Высокое раскидистое дерево в саду усыпали белые цветы. Их лепестки беспечно трепетали на ветру и уже начинали осыпаться, но было ясно, что красота не увянет еще долго.  
Локи замер под ней, прикрыв глаза, и глубоко вдохнул густой аромат.  
— Народятся добрые яблоки, — довольно улыбнувшись, предрек он. — Их соберут, смешают с медом, дадут настояться, и получится напиток, равного которому не было еще в Асгарде по крепости и сладости.  
Тор усмехнулся.  
— Все пророчишь? — добродушно спросил он.  
Локи сделал страшные глаза.  
— Сейчас тебе напророчу, братец, и тебе свет белый мил не станет, — ответил он и опустился прямо на землю, подстелив под ноги зеленый плащ. — Как давно я не предавался таким простым, невинным радостям — прогулка по саду, чтение книг в тени деревьев…  
— Ты напугал трех служанок, — хмыкнул Тор.  
— Да, по этой части программы я скучал больше всего, — легко согласился Локи, доставая книгу. — В последнее время я оказываюсь взаперти чаще, чем на свободе. Пора что-то менять!  
Тор с нескрываемой нежностью смотрел, как брат устраивается под деревом, углубляясь в чтение. Это была привычная с детства картина, которая давно уже не представала его глазам. Случилась коронация, атака из Йотунхейма, Локи узнал правду о себе и… все покатилось по наклонной. И только теперь, кажется, все возвращается на свои места. Локи читает в тени деревьев, дворцовые обитатели приходят в ужас от его фокусов и трюков, Асгард в безопасности, и жизнь становится спокойной и благостной. Можно и дальше защищать Девять миров, твердо зная, что за спиной оставляешь дом, полный покоя и безопасности, куда раз за разом стоит возвращаться.  
Локи читал, не обращая на него внимания, но Тор был уверен, что краем глаза тот все равно наблюдает, а потому сидел на стене и бесстыдно любовался им. Не так много времени прошло со времени крушения Бивреста, а он, оказывается, столько всего успел позабыть — блики солнца на бледной коже, черные непослушные волосы, падающие на лоб, сосредоточенно сжатые тонкие губы, любопытный блеск в зеленых глазах… Во всем облике брата сквозило спокойствие и умиротворение, и от того сердце Тора наполнялось безмятежностью.  
Вскоре Локи сморил сон — что неудивительно после того, как он месяц провел безвылазно в собственных покоях. Он задремал под деревом, накрыв лицо книгой, как много раз делал в детстве.  
Тор не решился будить его и уводить обратно во дворец. Он рассудил, что Локи будет полезен сон на свежем воздухе — поможет скорее набраться сил и восстановиться. Вместо этого он отошел подальше к другой стене, стараясь держаться так, чтобы Локи всегда находился в поле его зрения, и принялся тренировать свои новые силы. За дни тренировок он добился ощутимых успехов — уже не требовался Мьёлльнир, чтобы направить молнию в стену или противника. Молнии пронизывали тело, сверкали меж пальцев, и с каждым днем Тору удавалось продвинуться в сложной науке контроля. С каждым днем молнии слушались его лучше и лучше.  
В конце концов, как сказал Локи, он был богом грома, а не богом молотов…  
Конечно, Тор любил и уважал Мьёлльнир и не собирался отказываться от верного молота ради какого бы то ни было могущества. Но ему хотелось быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. Мало ли что ждет Асгард впереди…  
Тем более что Локи нравились эти молнии… 

Подумав о Локи, Тор отвлекся от избиения стены и посмотрел под яблоню. В тот же миг он понял, что что-то не так: книга была отброшена в сторону, а Локи метался поверх зеленого плаща, точно терзаемый ночными кошмарами. Забыв обо всем, Тор бросился к брату и обнял его за плечи. Глаза Локи были широко распахнуты, но взгляд расфокусирован, как встречается у лунатиков — Локи спал наяву и видел что-то такое, что Тору не дано было углядеть. И приятного в этом было мало.  
— Локи! — Тор потряс его за плечи. — Локи, очнись!  
Локи словно не слышал его, пребывая далеко, не здесь. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Тор с досадой обнаружил, что нет даже стражи — они с Локи специально выбрали один из наиболее уединенных уголков дворцового сада, чтобы им никто не мешал отдыхать. Начни Тор кричать — и стража сбежалась бы со всей округи, но зачем создавать лишний повод для сплетен вокруг Локи? Поэтому Тор прижал брата к себе, крепко закрыл глаза и позвал единственного человека, который мог видеть их сейчас:  
— Хеймдалль!  
— Ну и зачем так кричать? — из теней каменного лабиринта выступила высокая фигура в золотом облачении. — Я здесь.  
Лицо Тора озарила улыбка облегчения, которую в тот же миг стерло волнением.  
— С Локи что-то происходит, — быстро проговорил он. — И я не могу понять, что.  
Хеймдалль опустился на одно колено и положил руку на лоб Локи.  
— Он спит, — коротко ответил Страж. — И видит сон.  
— Ты можешь его разбудить?  
— Могу. Но не буду.  
— Почему? — Тор крепче сжал пальцы вокруг плеча брата. — То, что он видит… Это плохие сны. Из кошмаров надо будить!  
— Из кошмаров — да, — спокойно ответил Хеймдалль. — А из видений — нет.  
— Видений?..  
— Локи находится под властью видений, и, если не дать ему увидеть все до конца, они будут мучить его снова и снова. Если разбудить его сейчас, мы лишь увеличим его страдания. Он проснется сам, как только придет время.  
— У него глаза открыты… — прошептал Тор. — Как у лунатика.  
— Провидцы и лунатики в чем-то схожи, — сказал Хеймдалль. — Их мир далек от нашего.  
— Неужели Локи и в самом деле?..  
В этот раз Хеймдалль не торопился с ответом. Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел вверх — на цветущие яблоневые ветви, на белые лепестки, трепещущие на ветру.  
— Да, — сказал он наконец. — Локи в самом деле вёльва.  
Тор собирался ответить что-то, но в этот момент Локи вздрогнул, застонал громко и закрыл наконец глаза — чтобы открыть их в следующее мгновение. В глазах его было столько боли и безотчетного страха, что Тор первым делом сгреб его в охапку и крепко обнял, так, как в детстве, когда Локи боялся грозы, и Тор рассказывал ему, что нет ничего страшного в громе и молниях.  
— Они придут… — побелевшими губами проговорил Локи. — Идут сюда...  
— Кто? — спросил Хеймдалль.  
Локи отстранился от Тора, упираясь руками ему в плечи, сел на пятки и, сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, проговорил:  
— Цверги из Свартальфхейма. Их ведет… Малекит.  
Тор выглядел пораженным.  
— Локи, о чем ты говоришь? Темный Эльф Малекит был побежден столетия назад! Свартальфхейм давно подчинен Асгарду, и…  
— Свартальфхейм затаил зло и месть, — бесцветным голосом продолжал Локи, его трясло, и он сжал руки, лежащие на коленях, в кулаки. — Малекит придет. И приведет за собой войско. Асгард падет. Кровь затопит его золотые улицы и цветущие сады. Цверги никого не пощадят, как когда-то асы не пощадили их… Так будет.  
— Локи! — позвал Тор и с осторожностью потряс его за плечи. — Локи, это был сон, взгляни вокруг…  
Локи поднял на него взгляд, незнакомый и далекий:  
— Это не было сном, — произнес он. — Они уже здесь.  
Тор снова встряхнул его.  
— Локи!..  
Локи вдруг очнулся, заморгал и подался вперед, со стоном утыкаясь лбом в плечо брата. Тор уставился на Хеймдалля поверх его головы.  
— Дозорные предупреждены и тщательно стерегут границы, — сказал Хеймдалль. — Еще с тех пор, как вы вернулись из Мидгарда и рассказали про Эфир, мы были готовы отразить атаку со стороны Свартальфхейма. Теперь, когда Рагнарек отсрочен так надолго, как это возможно, и Хела больше не покинет свою клетку, мы сумеем защитить Асгард от любой беды.  
Тор мрачно кивнул.  
— Я должен вернуться на свой пост. Не с руки мне покидать его надолго, — сказал Страж и исчез в тени каменных стен.  
Локи поднял голову, лицо его было белым как мел, на щеках выступил лихорадочный румянец. Его трясло.  
— Отведи меня назад, брат, — прошептал он, и Тор подчинился. 

Локи шел, тяжело переставляя ноги, всем телом опираясь на брата, оттого Тору казалось, что до покоев они добирались целую вечность. Книга осталась забытой под яблоней, никто о ней не вспомнил.  
Тор почти втащил Локи в спальню, стянул с него плащ и рубашку и осторожно уложил на кровать. Он собирался отойти, чтобы не мешать Локи отдыхать — глаза его были закрыты, и весь вид говорил об усталости, — но Локи неожиданно вскинул руки и обхватил его за плечи.  
— Останься, — прошелестел он.  
— Ну, я здесь, — Тор мягко скользнул губами по его лбу.  
— Останься со мной, сейчас, — Локи с усилием потянул его на постель, и Тор лег рядом, заключая брата в привычные крепкие объятия.  
— Как ты? — тихо спросил он.  
— Это жутко, — неожиданно честно признался Локи. — Смотреть на то, как Асгард гибнет в очередной раз — и быть не в силах ни повлиять на происходящее, ни изменить это, ни вырваться из сна. Да и не сон это… Видение наяву. Даже не смотреть не получается, глаза закрываю — а веки точно прозрачные.  
— Хеймдалль сказал, что у тебя в самом деле дар.  
— Если это и так, то я о нем не просил, — резко выдохнул Локи.  
Повисла пауза.  
Оба подумали об одном и том же — что дар предвидения мог быть послан Локи как наказание, как искупление всех бед, что он принес Асгарду. Но никто из них не решился сказать это вслух.  
— Все закончилось, — Тор приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Локи в лицо.  
— Все только начинается, — ответил Локи, и зелень его глаз подернулась печальной дымкой.  
— Хеймдалль сказал, что Асгард готов к любому нападению. Все будет хорошо, Локи.  
Тор мягко провел ладонью по его лбу, отводя назад длинные черные пряди, наклонился и снова поцеловал его в лоб. Потом так же неторопливо поцеловал длинные ресницы, потерся носом о нос и, наконец, прижался губами к губам. 

Локи застонал, приоткрыв губы навстречу. Его руки взметнулись вверх, вцепляясь в светлые волосы, путаясь пальцами в длинных прядях, с силой притягивая ближе. Тор отстранился на краткий выдох, и Локи впился в его рот поцелуем-укусом, требовательно прижимаясь ближе. Тор зарычал, низко и тихо, широкие ладони огладили бледную спину, пальцы пересчитали выступающие позвонки — один за другим. Локи выгнулся, подставляясь ему весь, целиком, без оглядки.  
Он хотел сейчас одного — забыться и забыть. Воспоминания о лужах крови и телах, утопающих в ней, медленно вымывались из-под его сомкнутых век. Спокойствие и знакомая обстановка спальни, изумрудный бархат покрывала под острыми лопатками, солнечные зайчики, скачущие по деревянной мебели — все это утешало, приводило в порядок перепутанные мысли. Сердце все еще колотилось в клетку ребер, как сумасшедшая птица, но уже не от страха видений, а от горячих, жадных прикосновений Тора.  
После целого месяца сдержанных братских объятий и коротких, почти целомудренных поцелуев Тор наконец-то дал себе волю. Его руки с нетерпеливым рвением исследовали белую тонкую кожу, гладили резкие контуры старых шрамов, ласкали выступающие косточки ключиц.  
— Я боялся, что шрамы от ритуала теперь с тобой навсегда, — выдохнул Тор ему на ухо, и Локи рассмеялся:  
— Нет, что ты. Стал бы я иначе месяц жить в облике йотуна? Все затем, чтобы сохранить красоту и прелесть, сам понимаешь!  
— Ну конечно, — хмыкнул Тор, впиваясь коротким яростным поцелуем в подставленную шею. — А знаешь что? Я бы даже разницы не заметил.  
— Какой… ненаблюдательный! — выдохнул Локи и потянул полы его рубашки, вынуждая раздеться.  
Тор ощущался как печка, пылающий, несдержанный, всей немалой массой вжимающий Локи в согретые солнцем простыни. При этом взгляд у него был такой нежный и просящий, что Локи едва не расхохотался в голос. Тор, имея возможность и право брать что захочет, не спрашивая, оставался слишком деликатным в стольких вопросах, что это не могло не восхищать.  
— Иди ко мне, — позвал Локи, и Тор отозвался так, что все прочие слова застряли у Локи в горле.  
Жуткие видения отошли на второй план перед мраком, проступающим со дна голубых глаз — тьмой желания обладать, жаждой власти и любви. Он позволил Тору захватить себя, взять в плен — снова и снова, давая понять всем пророчествам мира, что Локи очень занят и категорически не настроен более ни на что — кроме любви.  
Первая молния сорвалась с руки Тора, когда он, положив ладонь на затылок Локи, вжался в него обнаженным телом и замер, давая привыкнуть, вспомнить себя. Локи вздрогнул от неожиданности, напрягся всем телом, изогнулся, цепляя взглядом взгляд Тора:  
— Вот как?..  
От сладостных низких нот в его голосе Тор почувствовал, что теряет контроль и разум. И вторая молния — короткая, почти нежная — задела Локи под поясницей, куда опустилась собственническая ладонь.  
— Да, братец, — горячо выдохнул Тор в разомкнувшиеся губы. — Вот так.  
— Еще.  
Глаза Локи широко распахнулись, так, что на дне чистейших изумрудных озер Тор видел тьму, близкую его собственной тьме. В них больше не отражались ни страх, ни боль — только ничем не прикрытое, восторженное желание.  
Тор довольно усмехнулся. Их жизни перевернул разрушенный Биврест и атакованный Нью-Йорк, и был момент, когда он был уверен, что между ним и братом все кончено. В каком-то смысле так и было: чтобы началось что-то новое, старое должно окончиться.  
То, как Локи выстанывал его имя, кусая тонкие губы, как запрокидывал голову, чутко отзываясь на каждое движение, каждое слово — то было больше того, о чем Тор осмеливался когда-то мечтать. Молнии срывались с его пальцев, безобидные, короткие разряды, каждый из которых приводил Локи в такое состояние, что у Тора дыхание перехватывало.  
Он не замечал, как громко стонет сам, как шепчет имя — два слога, четыре буквы, роднее нет и не было во всех Девяти мирах, и не будет, сколько бы ни минуло лет. Не замечал, как крепко, до синяков, сжимает пальцы на хрупких плечах и запястьях. Выцеловывал ходящую ходуном грудь и ловил с искусанных губ слова любви вперемешку с проклятиями.  
— Локи!..  
Так молния бьет в дерево, раскаляя его, разжигая огонь внутри, делая хрупким и беззащитным перед лицом стихии.  
Так гроза приносит покой и свежесть после бесконечных дней убийственной засухи.  
Так дождь смывает грязь со старых плит и статуй, заставляя наутро сиять под беззаботными солнечными лучами.  
— Тор!..  
Так багряный огонь вечерней зари оставляет на губах алые тени, сливаясь со следами поцелуев.  
Так приходит спокойная ночь — после долгого, тяжелого дня. 

Локи заснул, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Тора, растрепанный и измученный, вымотанный до усталости, с улыбкой на губах, без снов и видений — то была роскошь, которая, как он уже понимал, больше не предназначалась ему.

_бог окровавленный,  
Одина сын,  
смерть свою принял:  
стройный над полем  
стоял, возвышаясь,  
тонкий, прекрасный._

— Эй, я вернулся! — Тор отсалютовал Мьёлльниром, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Локи свесил руку со стены, на которой лежал, и изобразил приветственный жест:  
— Ты не торопился.  
В голосе его зазвучали ревнивые нотки. Тор тяжело вздохнул — некоторые вещи не менялись.  
— Локи! — он приподнялся на цыпочки и перехватил брата за руку. — Я был в Мидгарде, там случилась… небольшая заварушка. Это мой долг и моя обязанность как защитника Девяти миров. Я вернулся так скоро, как только смог.  
Локи наконец соизволил обратить на него взгляд. Теперь он полулежал на боку, опираясь одной рукой на каменную кладку и не отнимая другой из ладони Тора.  
— Тебе дай волю, будешь в Мидгарде постоянно торчать, — проворчал он. — Все самое интересное — тебе.  
— Зато ты мой единственный советник, — уверил Тор и сделал шаг назад. — Прыгай, я поймаю.  
— Пф! — отмахнулся Локи, сев на стене и поджав под себя ноги. — Мне не десять лет, чтобы повестись на это.  
— Эй, я серьезно! — Тор поставил молот на землю и широко развел руки. — Прыгай!  
— Дурак, — хмыкнул Локи, отбрасывая с лица отросшие волосы.  
Сияющая улыбка Тора, казалось, готова затмить собой солнце.  
— Ну смотри у меня, — Локи погрозил ему пальцем. — Уронишь — не прощу.  
— Я тебя никогда не уроню, — сказал Тор, и глаза у него посерьезнели. — Больше — никогда. Не уроню и не отпущу.  
— Никогда не говори никогда, братец! — отозвался Локи и без предупреждения сиганул вниз.  
Тор подхватил его и закружил в объятиях. Локи сцепил руки в замок за его шеей и торжественно поцеловал в нос.  
— Допустим, на этот раз ты справился, о великий герой Девяти миров! — снисходительно отметил он, хотя глаза его сияли мягкой зеленью, от вида которой сердце Тора сжималось от нежности.  
— Я скучал, — признался он и взял лицо Локи в ладони для поцелуя.  
Некоторое время они молча целовались, не расплетая объятий. Риск, что кто-то наткнется на них здесь, был невелик — это был дальний тенистый уголок каменного лабиринта, и всем во дворце было известно, что Локи облюбовал это место для себя. И мало нашлось бы смельчаков, решивших потревожить его возможный отдых.  
Тора не было почти неделю, и Локи успел соскучиться — хоть и не собирался ответно признаваться в этом вслух. К тому же в словах Тора было что-то, заставившее Локи встревожиться.  
— Ты сказал, я твой советник, — вымолвил он, наконец заставляя себя отстраниться. — Зачем тебе мой совет?  
— Пойдем…  
Тор отвел его на одну из каменных скамеек, скрытых в тени зеленых ветвей. Локи лег головой ему на колени и пристально заглянул в лицо:  
— Ну?..  
— Скажи… У тебя были видения в эти дни?  
— Да, — Локи страдальчески закусил губу. — Были. Со мной была мать.  
— Хорошо… — Тор бережно провел ладонью по блестящим смоляным волосам. — Хорошо, что мать была рядом, я имею в виду. Видения… Твои видения тревожат меня, потому что правдивы. Там, в Мидгарде, мы столкнулись с Малекитом Темным Эльфом. Он пытался захватить тот Эфир, что проявился в одном из земных городов, создав аномалию, но Мстители успели вмешаться. Эфир леди Сиф и Вольштагг передали Коллекционеру: у него он будет в безопасности, хотя бы на некоторое время. Но сам Малекит ушел от нас. Скрылся в темном портале. Я хотел последовать за ним, но опоздал. Затем, памятуя о твоих видениях, я отправился прямиком в Свартальфхейм. Фандрал и Огун сопровождали меня. Мы не нашли там Малекита… И вообще никого не нашли. Явившись туда, мы увидели безжизненную пустыню, мертвые холодные камни и обломки железной руды. Все как и должно быть… Но вот что смутило меня — тишина была… живой. Мы прошли довольно много, сделали не меньше тысячи шагов каждый, и чутко прислушивались. Такая тишина бывает, если кто-то скрывается во мраке и не хочет быть обнаруженным. Так мелкий дикий зверь притворяется мертвым, чтобы большой хищник прошел мимо и не обратил внимания, не посчитал за добычу… Вот такая была тишина. Мы вернулись в Асгард, и я сразу поспешил разыскать тебя. Похоже, твои предсказания скоро сбудутся. Свартальфхейм живой мир. И этот мир враждебен нам.  
— Слова твои не звучат утешительно, брат, — Локи прикрыл глаза. — Стража Асгарда наготове, и Хеймдалль бдит, вот только поможет ли это? Малекит принесет смерть и разорение Асгарду.  
— Мы не позволим ему, — пообещал Тор, и во взгляде его сверкнула сталь. — У него много слабостей, и он лишился Эфира. Как бы он ни был силен… Мы будем сильнее.  
— Речи твои — сладкий мед… — пробормотал Локи. — Идем во дворец. Матушка совсем заждалась тебя.

Поздняя весна наполняла Асгард ароматом цветущих яблонь и свежей прохладой ночных гроз. Казалось, ничто не способно было нарушить тихое течение жизни асов в это спокойное и благодатное время.  
Черная стрела со свистом пронзила воздух, вонзаясь в плиты рядом с ногами юного стражника. Его лицо свело ужасом, но у него хватило мужества слабо закричать:  
— Тревога!  
Дрожащими руками он зажег сигнальный огонь. Под топот десятков сапог и резкие окрики стражник пришел в себя, схватил меч и встал в один ряд со старшими товарищами.  
— За Асгард! — прогремел капитан стражи.  
— За Асгард! — грянули воины за его спиной.  
Небо озарилось яркой вспышкой молнии. На землю, коснувшись пальцами нагретых на солнце плит, опустился Тор, сжимая в руке молот. В глазах его горел огонь предвкушения славной битвы.  
Над золотом ворот разверзся кроваво-алый зев портала, извергнув полчища цвергов, вооруженных до зубов луками, топорами и железными цепами. Рты их перекашивались в злобных криках, в маленьких черных глазах кипела ненависть.  
— Вперед! — крикнул Тор и первый ринулся на врага.  
Ослепительная молния проредила ряды врагов. Сотни золотых стрел взлетели в воздух, без промаха поражая цели.  
Взвод Темных Эльфов, возглавляемых Малекитом, выступил следом за цвергами, наблюдая жестокое сражение, развязавшееся у подножья Асгарда. 

Цверги — порождения камня и железной руды. Убить их для асгардского воина было делом не самым простым. Требовалась сила, чтобы направить удар, и точность, чтобы попасть в уязвимое место. Такой враг стал неожиданностью для юнцов, лишь недавно вступивших в стражу. Свартальфхейм считался мертвым, подчиненным миром уже очень давно, ведь он стал таковым еще при отце Одина.  
Темные Эльфы же давно превратились в легенду.  
И вот сейчас твари из мифов и страшных историй, которыми пугают детей, обратились в реальность.  
— Будьте осторожны, — крикнул Фандрал. — Их мечи и кинжалы могут быть смазаны ядом, смертельным для аса!  
Его меч сверкал на солнце. Он сражался плечом к плечу с Вольштаггом, Огуном и леди Сиф, и втроем у них получалось сдерживать натиск армии цвергов лучше, чем у нескольких отрядов.  
Тор орудовал молотом и молниями, стараясь дезориентировать и поразить врага. Его новые силы, могущество, слухи о котором еще не разнеслись по Девяти мирам, были его главным подспорьем. Его золотые волосы, перехваченные черно-зеленым шнуром, трепал ветер, и враги трепетали перед ним. Цверги мчались врассыпную, едва завидев его мощную фигуру, повернувшуюся в их сторону.  
Молот встретил меч — то был один из Темных Эльфов, решившихся наконец вступить в бой. Их было мало — два десятка, не больше, но силы их подпитывало прикосновение Эфира. Пусть Камень теперь был вне пределов их досягаемости, но одного воспоминания о нем хватило, чтобы в их черной крови вскипела жизнь. 

Локи смотрел на битву, стоя на высокой крепостной стене, глядя сверху вниз. От его встревоженного взгляда не укрылось, что Темные Эльфы способны использовать магию, и что портал привел большее количество врагов, чем сражалось с асгардской стражей. Локи нахмурился и повел рукой в воздухе, на миг срывая покровы с чужих иллюзий. Краска схлынула с его лица. Бросив последний взгляд на Тора, сеющего страх и ужас в сердцах цвергов огромной сине-белой молнией, Локи бросился во дворец. 

Происходящее напоминало худший из сбывшихся кошмаров. На дворцовой площади кипел бой. Высокие анфилады, обычно озаряемые светом солнца днем и луны ночами, сейчас посмурнели, в них словно клубился сумрак. Само небо потемнело и затянулось мрачными тучами. Белый мрамор, устилающий полы дворца, был залит кровью. Густыми потеками она собиралась в желобках и стыках плит, мелкие багряные брызги пачкали стены. Повсюду лежали тела, неподвижные, изломанные, в неестественных позах — Локи отвел взгляд. Вряд ли в телах этих стражников и слуг еще теплилась жизнь.  
Откуда-то доносился едкий запах гари.  
Локи поспешил вперед. Подошвы сапог скользили на влажном от крови мраморе. Он пересек анфиладу насквозь и вышел во внутренний двор. Откуда-то со стороны долетали крики и звон мечей. Локи бросил взгляд в направлении боя, но что-то внутри — предчувствие или интуиция, то чувство, которому маг должен доверять безраздельно, — повело его прочь.  
Он не искал боя. Он искал Малекита и его приспешников, потому что знал, что они попробуют отомстить. Один был тем, кто лишил Малекита его могущества, а Свартальфхейм — свободы. И оставил мир прозябать в холоде и тумане, даже не подумав воспользоваться его богатствами. Локи мог представить себе гнев Малекита и понять, что двигало им, когда он напускал на Асгард полчища разъяренных цвергов — он даже легко мог представить себя на его месте.  
Именно поэтому он торопился так, что сердце заходилось в груди раненой птицей. 

Он успел. Еще немного, и было бы поздно. Он видел Фриггу, чья магия удерживала сразу трех эльфов, темнокожих и беловолосых, вооруженных длинными мечами с прямыми, тонкими клинками из цвергской стали. Каждый из них старался поразить ее, загнанную в угол и прижатую к стене, обезоруженную, но всякий раз клинки поражали воздух.  
Локи на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
Три его копии возникли прямо перед эльфами, заставив резко шагнуть назад. Три ножа намертво вошли в уязвимые места пластинчатых доспехов.  
— Торопись, Локи, — прошептала Фригга, забирая у него из рук тонкий стилет.  
Она коснулась пальцами его щеки, и Локи на мгновение прильнул рукой к ее ладони. Потом повернулся и, не оборачиваясь, бросился вперед. Жжение в груди становилось нестерпимым. В глазах потемнело. Локи схватился за стену, покачнулся, привалился плечом к каменной кладке, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Усилием воли ему удалось отогнать надвигающееся видение. Но образ, отпечатавшийся на краю сознания, уже проник в его ум, отравляя, точно медленный яд.  
— Отец! — выдохнул Локи и бросился бежать что было сил.  
Один и Малекит кружили на небольшом заднем дворе, служившем для послеобеденного отдыха, неспешных разговоров и долгих прогулок. В мирное время из мраморной чаши с журчанием лилась вода, а в фонтане плавали яркие рыбы. Сейчас же чаша оказалась сокрушена ударом меча Темного эльфа, и белое крошево вперемешку с осколками мрамора рассыпалось по земле. Вода в фонтане отливала красным, рыбы плавали кверху брюхом. Стояла оглушающая тишина.  
Меч Малекита был огромен и явно тяжел, но Темный эльф легко удерживал его одной рукой. Во взгляде его плескалась чистая, яростная ненависть. Один не отступал. Меч его давно покинул ножны и так же обагрился вражеской кровью, а на суровом лице читалась привычная обреченная готовность к бою — пусть даже бой этот мог стать для него последним.  
Локи рванулся вперед, на ходу материализуя еще один кинжал, но опоздал: Малекит и Один сошлись в новой схватке. Лязг мечей оглушил Локи, заставил отступить. Он медленно двинулся вдоль стены, опоясывающей двор, надеясь оказаться в той точке, которая поможет ему нанести Малекиту удар прежде, чем тот заметит, что изменилась расстановка сил.  
Новое видение накатило удушливой волной. Локи прижал руки к вискам, в ушах стучала кровь, мешая сосредоточиться. О том, чтобы использовать иллюзии для того, чтобы отвлечь Темного эльфа, и речи не шло — видения дезориентировали и мешали сосредоточиться даже на самой простой магии. Сейчас он с трудом различал тот бой, что происходил в реальности, и тот, что неведомые силы насылали на него в горячих болезненных видениях.  
Меч Малекита взмывает в небо, и на черненой стали видны следы крови и яда, способного убить даже аса — видение?  
Золотые ножны встречают чужой удар, пока меч летит в черный доспех врага — Один умелый воин и использует любые приемы. Реальность?  
Голова Одина рухнула на осколки белого мрамора, заливая кровью резные узоры — это видение или реальность?  
Локи зажмурился, отгоняя непрошеные сны наяву, что мешали сосредоточиться и вмешаться в ход битвы. 

Тем временем бой принял опасный оборот. Малекит и Один оба были славными воинами и преуспевали в битвах, оттого ни один из них не желал уступить преимущество другому. Сталь их мечей звенела, и звон этот тревожно рассыпался в воздухе. Они кружили по двору, и постепенно становилось ясно, что Малекит выигрывает. На стороне Малекита была молодость и сила, и неугасающая ярость нападающего мстителя, придающая ему сил. Один же был стар и застигнут почти врасплох. Пальцы его разжались, и рукоять меча выскользнула из них после особо сильного удара. Меч загремел по каменным плитам.  
Оставшись безоружным, прижатым к стене, Один все равно не выглядел побежденным. Он вскинул голову, глядя на Малекита спокойным и ровным взглядом единственного глаза. Два ворона кружили над двором.  
Локи видел, как мало у него осталось сил.  
Малекит расхохотался и вскинул руку с мечом.  
— Ты проиграл, Один Бёрсон! — пророкотал он, надвигаясь на Одина. — В конце концов ты получишь по заслугам от того единственного, кто имеет право снести тебе голову!  
Один не ответил.  
Оскорбленный его молчанием, Малекит вскинул меч и обрушил его на голову Одина.

Наступившую было тишину прорезал отчаянный крик. 

Мечи Темных Эльфов перед битвой промазывали ядом, тайна которого была известна лишь цвергам из Свартальфхейма. Попадая в кровь аса, яд мгновенно парализовывал и отнимал жизненные силы. Иными словами, оружие, пропитанное этим ядом, несло смерть, быструю и жуткую, смерть в боли и агонии, которую нельзя было унять никаким лекарством.  
Локи покачнулся и осел на колени, сжимая пальцы на рукояти меча. Удар Малекита был настолько силен, что меч пробил кожаный доспех, вспорол грудь Локи, словно масло, и вышел с другой стороны. Локи хрипло и тяжело дышал, на лбу выступила испарина, губы посинели.  
— Локи… — услышал он потрясенный выдох Одина. — Зачем?  
— Затем что я —сын Одина, — проговорил Локи, четко выделяя каждое слово. — Царевич Асгарда…  
— Мне не важно, в каком порядке вы умрете, — равнодушно бросил Малекит. — Всем асам я приготовил одно угощение — смерть.  
С губ Локи сорвался хриплый вздох. Собрав все силы, он поднялся на одно колено. Теперь он смотрел Малекиту в глаза.  
— Одна поправочка, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я не ас.  
Он встал на ноги, продолжая держаться за рукоять меча, словно это придавало ему сил. Лицо и руки его залила ледяная синева, белки глаз окрасились красным, лоб прорезали небольшие рога. Древние руны и ритуальные шрамы прорезали его кожу.  
— Я — йотун из Йотунхейма, — выпалил он и сделал шаг вперед, заставив Малекита отступить. — И яд цвергов для меня — что вода. Тебе не поразить меня, Малекит. Асгард не падет. Ты падешь.  
Сказав так, Локи с трудом отцепил пальцы от торчащей из груди рукояти, и в ладонь скользнул острый стилет. Малекит бросил взгляд на стилет и расхохотался.  
— Этим? — сквозь смех проревел он. — Ты собираешься поразить меня… этим? Ты воистину глуп…

Голова Малекита покатилась по мраморным плитам. На лице его застыло удивленное выражение. 

Хеймдалль опустил сверкающий золотом меч и брезгливо пнул сапогом обезглавленное тело, рухнувшее к его ногам.  
— Ты успел, — улыбнулся Локи, сделал шаг вперед и рухнул на четвереньки. — Ох…  
Один и Хеймдалль бросились к нему. Один уложил его головой на колени.  
— Сын мой, что же ты… — голос его дрогнул.  
— Просто… Мимо проходил, — просипел Локи. — Конечно, я сделал это ради тебя, отец. Могло ли быть иначе?  
— О, Локи… — Один отвел волосы с его холодной щеки. — Держись, помощь близка.  
— Пожалуйста, избавьте меня от этого… Меч в груди — это очень… неприятно! — умоляюще прошептал Локи.  
Один переглянулся с Хеймдаллем и сурово кивнул, сведя брови к переносице. Ладони Хеймдалля легли на черную рукоять.  
Локи закричал вновь. Кровь хлынула, заливая доспех. Один оторвал кусок плаща, обмотав его грудь. Золотая парча немедленно напиталась кровью.  
— Жди. Скоро помощь придет, — велел Один, провожая взглядом черных воронов.  
— Мне… Мне надо, — Локи упрямо сжал губы и начал подниматься с земли.  
Хеймдалль поддержал его:  
— Уверен?  
— Руны, что я ношу на себе, они… Защищают. Даже от такого, — твердо сказал Локи. — А я должен… Хочу… Пусти.  
Хеймдалль послушно разжал пальцы, отошел к Одину, помогая тому подняться. Оба они пристально следили за Локи. 

Локи, пошатываясь, сделал несколько шагов и схватился за гладкий бортик фонтана, наклоняясь вниз. Его пальцы судорожно впились в некогда белые, теперь же слипшиеся от крови и грязи волосы. Оттолкнувшись от фонтана, от двинулся к стене, с трудом переставляя ноги.  
Вскарабкавшись на стену, он обозрел открывшееся ему поле битвы. То здесь, то там асы сражались с цвергами и Темными Эльфами, по небу катились громовые раскаты, молот Тора сотрясал землю.  
Пора было положить этому конец.  
— Народ Асгарда! — прокричал Локи, магией усилив голос. — Война окончена. Малекит пал!  
Сказав так. он вскинул вверх руку с зажатой в ней головой Малекита. С обрубленной шеи капала кровь. Пустые глаза темного эльфа смотрели перед собой.  
Локи замер, давая возможность разглядеть себя: йотуна в одежде асгардца, раненого и истекающего кровью, с головой врага в руках.  
— Прочь, цверги! Прочь, альвы! Убирайтесь в свой трижды проклятый Свартальфхейм, чтобы гнить в нем до конца времен! — в голосе Локи было столько власти и силы, что никто не осмелился его ослушаться.  
Призыв его придал силы асгардским воинам.  
Над Радужным мостом вспыхнул черный портал.  
Побросав оружие, цверги и Темные Эльфы устремились в него в надежде, что их пощадят. Подстегиваемые радостными победными криками, воины Асгарда гнали их прочь, заранее празднуя победу.  
Локи, наблюдая за этим, улыбнулся. Потом обернулся — и снова встретился взглядом с Одином, в единственном глазе которого не было ни гнева, ни злости, ни ненависти — лишь тревога и искренняя, сияющая гордость.  
Локи задохнулся, черная тень накатила волной, пальцы разжались, выпуская голову Малекита. Он покачнулся и сорвался с крепостной стены, камнем рухнув вниз. Чьи-то крики, испуганные и отчаянные, доносились до него будто бы сквозь туман. 

Сильные руки подхватили его в полете, крепко обняли, удерживая на весу. Падение стало мягким и спокойным, и вскоре его ноги коснулись земли.  
Тор осторожно опустил его на землю.  
— Я же сказал, — с мягким укором заметил он. — Я больше не отпущу тебя.  
— Глупец, — слабо усмехнулся Локи, и сознание наконец оставило его.

_живут сыновья  
в доме ветров —  
довольно ли вам этого?_

Яркое солнце заливало зеленый луг.  
Двое всадников мчались вперед по бескрайним просторам. Белый конь, сильный и выносливый тяжеловес, нес на себе могучего золотоволосого богатыря. Черный легконогий конь не отставал, всадник на его спине был одет в зеленое, а волосы его цвета воронова крыла сияли на солнце.  
— Полегче, брат! Я все-таки ранен! — засмеялся Локи, придерживая поводья.  
— Нельзя быть раненым три недели подряд! — весело отозвался Тор, но коня немедленно остановил и спешился, чтобы помочь спуститься брату.  
— А вот и можно, если восстал из мертвых, — Локи уткнулся ему в плечо.  
Тор украдкой коснулся губами волос.  
— Мы можем остановиться здесь. Давай сумки.  
Локи выпутался из объятий и занялся седельными сумками.  
— Подумать только, братец, когда мы в последний раз выбирались вот так на пикник?  
— Только в детстве, — Тор расстелил на земле оба плаща: зеленый поверх красного. — Но теперь в Асгарде наступил мир, и никто ему не угрожает. Рагнарёк отсрочен, Малекит пал, Суртур варится в жаре Муспельхейма, а Камни Бесконечности находятся в безопасности и не попадут в руки Таносу… Самое время!  
— Мать испекла мой любимый пирог! — сообщил Локи, заглянув в сумку. — И мясо… Ого! Даже сладости из Ванахейма. И ванский эль. Ты уверен, что мы устоим на ногах?  
— Еще как. Мы же асы! — Тор перехватил его за руку и притянул на плащи. — Локи…  
— Что? — в зеленых глазах плеснулась улыбка.  
— Ничего… Просто я… Рад, что все позади.  
Тор прижался к его губам коротким поцелуем. Рука его между тем скользнула по спине Локи и потянулась дальше — к бутылке.  
— Негодяй, — фыркнул Локи. — Тогда ты на разливе.  
— Это я запросто, — Тор закопался в сумку в поисках кружек.  
Вдруг Локи напрягся, выпрямил спину, глаза его остекленели. Тор мгновенно посерьезнел.  
— Что такое? Видение? Рана? Локи?..  
— Предвижу… — вымолвил Локи и вдруг расхохотался, глядя, как изменилось лицо Тора. — Предвижу отличный солнечный день, горячую еду и крепкий эль! И что никто не потревожит нас ни до, ни после.  
Тор нахмурился и в шутку занес руку для подзатыльника. Локи перехватил его руку и прижался губами к ладони.  
— Разливай, брат, — приказал он, поднимая глаза. — Незачем терять время.

Солнце заливало зеленый луг, блестело в тяжелых лошадиных гривах, плескалось в забытых кружках, наполненных светлым элем, согревало сплетенные пальцы, начинало припекать.


End file.
